


Keep It In Your Plants

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien owns a flower shop, Art School! AU, Art Student Marinette, F/M, Flower Shop! AU, Fluff, Kisses, There's no plot, even if you squint, flower symbolism, flower themed dates at some point, i doubt there'll be angst, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she could see was petals and concrete. All she could feel was a dull ache in her hip and a sharp pain in her knees.<i> Nice going, Marinette.</i></p><p>“Oh god, are you okay?” A hand grasped her arm, a sweet male voice washed over her, seemingly relieving the pain she felt.The person helped her from the ground, supporting her weight completely. </p><p>Marinette blushed, her eyes locked on the mess of flowers and her art supplies blocking the sidewalk. “Oh no, I’m going to be<i> late.”</i></p><p>The person laughed, finally drawing her eyes. Marinette nearly choked as her eyes locked on the loveliest color of green she had ever seen. Blond, perfectly styled hair fell into his eyes, his lips were curved into the most perfect and warm smile she had ever seen. She suddenly forgot the reason she was rushing.</p><p>“No worries,” he was saying. “I’ll help you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Glow, Yellower than Yarrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedpuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/gifts).



> Some flowery fluff because I can't survive without it
> 
> There's no plot for now it's just me throwing fluff in your face I dunno about you but that's all I ever want in a fic
> 
> Also thank you, Gwen, you better be writing your own Flower Shop AU soon I'm watching you. And thanks to Ashley (frostedpuffs) who basically came up with half of this fic lmao bless you and thank you, Téa  who let me borrow her kitties! Felix and Bridgette are part of her fic [ strays ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6628666) you should definitely read it it's adorable
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fic!

Marinette was _late._

What else was new?

Running down the streets of Paris with an overflowing bag of art supplies and a precious sketchbook in hand was _not_ a good idea. Crowds of tourists walked along the streets, lost and searching, like bees on a lazy summer day in a garden of roses.

Marinette was trying to resist the urge to punch those bees in their stupid little striped faces.

She shoved aside tourists as gently as possible, careful not to rattle her things or catch her sketchbook on the clothing.

The fresh breath of air as the crowds ended was a blessing she had no time to relish as she was rushing away again. _Only like three more blocks you can do it it’s fine Professor won’t kill you probably-_

All she could see was petals and concrete. All she could feel was a dull ache in her hip and a sharp pain in her knees. _Nice going, Marinette._

“Oh god, are you okay?” A hand grasped her arm, a sweet male voice washed over her, seemingly relieving the pain she felt.The person helped her from the ground, supporting her weight completely. 

Marinette blushed, her eyes locked on the mess of flowers and her art supplies blocking the sidewalk. “Oh no, I’m going to be _late.”_

The person laughed, finally drawing her eyes. Marinette nearly choked as her eyes locked on the loveliest color of green she had ever seen. Blond, perfectly styled hair fell into his eyes, his lips were curved into the most perfect and warm smile she had ever seen. She suddenly forgot the reason she was rushing.

“No worries,” he was saying. “I’ll help you.”

“I- I am _so sorry_ a-about your _cart_ your _flowers_ and-”

“Hey, it’s okay. Those are mostly just for display anyway.” He smiled.

She couldn’t figure out how to move her mouth to reply. He let her go as he dropped to his knees, picking up the complete mess she had made. He passed her her bag, his fingers brushing hers lightly. Her heart jumped.

“I’m Adrien by the way,” He said as he passed her her palette that she tucked into her bag.

“I’m ah…” Her throat closed as she sought to remember her name. _Fuck._ “Marinette!” She yelled in triumph. Blushing she amended, “I’m Marinette.”

Adrien smiled up at her, giving her her paints. “Nice to meet you, Marinette.”

Her name on his lips sent her reeling in a way that nearly had to crashing to the concrete again. “Ah, y-yeah.” She stammered.

He stood up, his warm grin still plastered on his face.

She willed herself to do something other than stare at him like a dumbstruck statue to no avail.

Moments passed between them, neither moving or saying anything.

“Where were you rushing off to?” He asked with a tilt of his head after clearing his throat.

 _Oh right. Art. I do that. I have a class. To which I’m already half an hour late._ “Art class! I, I should go! Thank you!” She blurted, ready to make a run for it.

Adrien tucked a flower behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek. “Well, thanks for stopping by. Maybe I’ll see you again?” Was that pink rising to his cheeks or was she hallucinating?

Every word in her vocabulary left her as she was back to standing there stock still.

“Ah, should you be going?” His eyes gave away his amusement, his blush still evident.

“R-Right! Bye!” Marinette rushed off again, back to shoving tourists out of her way.

~

Adrien laughed to himself, shaking his head as the girl ran off, dark pigtails flying.

He let himself watch her go until she wasn’t more than a speck on the horizon. He sighed, leaning against the doorway as he absently plucked small sticks that stuck to his apron.

A bump against his leg made him start. Looking down, he sighed in relief, only finding his favorite visitor.

“What are you looking so smug for?” He raised an eyebrow at the black cat.

The cat focused his green eyes on Adrien for a solid two minutes before giving a slow blink and looking away. Adrien could swear he was the most human cat in existence. 

He smiled to himself, crouching down to rub the cat affectionately. “Leave me alone, Plagg. I can give pretty girls flowers if I want to. Not that I thought she was pretty. Well… she _was_ pretty but it’s not like I noticed. Well okay I _did_ notice but-”

Plagg shot him a level, unamused look.

“I _do_ give girls flowers. You’re just not around to see it.” He scoffed.

The cat seemed to roll his eyes.

“Okay fine. But it’s not like I’ll ever see her again anyway.” Adrien rolled his eyes at the cat. 

_I’ll never see her again._ He repeated, unable to explain away the pain in his chest.

 _Marinette._ Adrien sighed, a smile on his face. She was very cute, all blushy and stammering and clumsy.

She had probably already found the other three carnations he had tucked into her bag along with her things. He grinned to himself, imagining her reaction.

Maybe she would turn red in the middle of class and tuck them safely back into her bag. Maybe later she would place them in a vase in a sunny place in her home to save the flowers.

Damn, he desperately wanted to be there when she did.

He shook his head, going back to watering the plants with Plagg trailing his feet. Seconds later, he found himself humming under his breath, something he hadn’t done since his mother was around.

~

After enduring the scolding stares from her peers and her professor, Marinette slid into her seat without tripping over herself.

She let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed her sketchbook and laid it open in front of her. The rest of the class was busy sketching the model who had glared at her as Marinette entered.

Sighing, she laid her head down, plucking the flower from behind her ear and twirling it in her hand. A white carnation whose petals brushed her fingers like his fingers had brushed her cheek.

 _Adrien._ Her fingertips tingled, a warmth spreading throughout her chest, heat rising to her cheeks. She touched the petals to her nose, breathing in the subtle flowery aroma.

Able to peek into the petals, she caught sight of something red hanging onto a white petal for dear life. She nudged it gently, startled as it scuttled away from her finger. She smiled. _A ladybug. Must be my lucky day._

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, would you like to join us or would you like to continue burying your face in a flower?” Her Professor raised an eyebrow.

Marinette blushed. “Sorry.” She murmured as she began digging through her bag for her pencils. She paused, her heart jumping as something as soft as petals brushed her fingers. She reached down, finding three more carnations tucked into her bag, all three white, all three nearly being crushed by her paints.

She gently lifted them from her bag and set them down to join the other, a warm feeling washing over her.

Her Professor tapped her foot on the floor insistently, an _I’ll wait_ expression on her face. Marinette blushed, pulling out her pencils and ducking her head, sketching a quick form into her sketchbook.

The Professor, satisfied, moved on, letting Marinette complete the class’s assignment. Marinette rolled her eyes as her teacher passed. She laid her cheek down on the paper, sighing as she was in full view of her collection of flowers. She pressed her nose to the paper, unable to explain what it was about those goddamn green eyes that left her a completely mess.

“Don’t forget your still-life assignments, they are due tomorrow.” The Professor’s eyes seemed to bore right into Marinette’s head. Marinette fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her.

It wasn’t _her_ fault she was preoccupied with designs and forgot about her assignments.

“Class dismissed.” The teacher waved her hand.

Marinette sighed, gathering her flowers and tucking her things back into her bag as inspiration struck.

This assignment, she would complete.

~

When Adrien left the backroom to water the plants once again, he did not expect to find Marinette crouching by his flowers, pencil and sketchbook in hand.

“Ah… finished with your art class?” He smiled as she started at the sound of his voice.

“Oh! Ah um yes!” She shot up from the ground, her head painfully crashing into his chin.

He tried his best to smile as he rubbed the pain from his chin.

“Fuck, oh sorry!” She reached out like she wanted to help but pulled back, her fingers curling.

Adrien chuckled. “It’s fine. Are you here to buy a plant?”

Color rose to her cheeks. “Ah, n-no I have a still-life as-assignment. I need to finish it by tomorrow so I… I thought I could come here and dr-draw a few flowers?”

Warmth spread through his body. She had an assignment. And the first thing she thought of was his shop. “Yeah, yes, no problem.” He smiled. “I’ll just be watering, stay as long as you need.”

Marinette nodded, lowering herself to sit on the floor, her knee pulled up to rest her sketchbook on.

“Do you need anything? Coffee? Tea?” He chewed his lip, suddenly thrown into a moment in which they were seated in a cute cafe sipping coffee. She was laughing, probably because he had tossed a pun _very suavely._

“Ah, no I’m fine, Th-thank you.” She smiled.

Adrien could almost collapse. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen. It left him a blushing mess as he rushed away to start another round of watering.

He made his way around, finding himself stalling by the chrysanthemums behind her. He had a perfect view of the lovely carnations she was sketching.

_Talented and pretty and lovely and kind and cute._

Adrien returned his gaze to the chrysanthemums, cheeks aflame, attention still on the girl in his periphery.

A delicate gasp had him turning back to her, only to see Felix padding over to Marinette. Felix, who only ever lied on the floor and didn’t interact with Adrien or any of the other cats. Adrien watched her set her sketchbook and pencils down to tentatively touch the cat.

“Marinette!” Adrien called a warning, knowing well that Felix scratching people who tried to touch him.

Adrien’s jaw dropped as Felix nuzzled Marinette’s hand, purring quietly. “Aw,” Marinette cooed, drawing the golden-furred cat into her lap.

“F-Felix _never_ lets anyone touch him.” Adrien sputtered. “He, ah, doesn’t even like the other cats. Except Bridgette.”

“He just needed to meet the right person.” She laughed as Felix curled up in her lap, eyes shut.

Adrien beamed, unable to find a response.

“Ah, Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“I, um, don’t want to tell you how to water your plants but… you’ve nearly filled the pots of those flowers completely.” Marinette blushed.

Adrien blinked before turning his attention to his drowning chrysanthemums. “Oh shit!”

He could hear Marinette hiding her laugh as Adrien frantically dropped his watering can and began draining the water, trying to keep the soil in place.

“Marinette, this is a _very serious_ matter.” He gave her a level look that only spurred on her giggles.

“You’re so serious about your flowers.” She blurted past her bouts of giggling.

He pouted. “My chrysanthemums are gonna _die.”_

Marinette gasped again, their conversation forgotten as Bridgette made her appearance. She was never too far from Felix.

“That’s Bridgette. The only other living thing Felix tolerates.” Adrien chuckled dryly.

Marinette cooed to the black kitty, trying to coax Bridge into her lap too. “I have competition, then.”

Bridgette made a bee-line for Adrien instead, her tail curling around his leg as she rubbed her face against his leg. He shot Marinette a smug look as he bent to pick Bridgette up.

Marinette blushed turning her attention back to Felix, who had fallen asleep in her lap.

“Bridge loves everyone. But she loves me more.” Adrien smiled as the cat laid her head in his bent elbow.

“Are these cats yours?” Marinette asked, as she leaned back, propped up by her arm.

“Oh no. They just like to hang out here.” He shrugged, pressing his face into Bridgette’s fur if only to hide his blush.

“Sounds like a dream.” She sighed, stroking Felix absently.

Adrien moved to sit by her, a warm feeling enveloping him as blush rose to her cheeks at their proximity. “Can I see your drawings?”

“Oh…” Marinette hugged her sketchbook to her chest. “They’re not very good.”

“I’m sure they’re not that bad.” He let go of Bridgette, who headed straight to Felix. She pawed at the cat lightly until his bright green eyes peered open.

“I guess…” Marinette passed him the sketchbook after closing it.

Adrien flipped through the book, finding an array of designs, figures, objects. “These are… you can’t lie to me like that, Marinette!”

“Huh?”

“‘They’re not very good’ yeah okay sure.” He scoffed, continuing to flip through the book. “These are the best I’ve ever seen.” _And my father is Gabriel Agreste._

She blushed. “You’re just saying that.”

He rolled his eyes. “No, really. These are gorgeous. Are you an art major?”

She nodded, her blue eyes lighting up as she smiled. “I love art. And baking. I’ve been doing both all my life.”

 

“Baking?” Adrien found himself leaning closer, close enough to be able to smell the vanilla lavender that surrounded her.

“My parents own a bakery. Oh god, their baking is amazing.” She sighed wistfully. “Have you been to ‘Tom and Sabine Boulangerie & Patisserie’?”

“No but I’ll be sure to drop by sometime.” Her stammering had disappeared he noted.

“Tell them you’re my friend.” Marinette blushed. “They’ll give you the whole bakery, no cost.”

“If they’re as good as you say they are, then I’ll happily pay for whole bakery.” He grinned.

“I, uh, should finish the flowers.” She gestured to her sketchbook. “I don’t want the light to die outside before I finish.”

“You can always stay with me if you don’t want to get home in the dark.” He let his gaze drop from her eyes, suddenly feeling bashful.

She laughed, the sound like silver bells ringing pleasantly in his ears. “Oh no, I don’t want the light to die because painting anything in artificial light is horrible.”

“Oh…” He blushed, toying with the end of his apron.

When he looked back, she was smiling shyly, her eyes on the two cats in her lap.

“Felix, Bridgette,” Adrien announced. “Leave Miss Marinette alone so she can finish her work.”

The two cats glanced at him. Bridgette left first, looking back at Felix who was still in Marinette’s lap. Bridge glared at Felix before he followed her reluctantly.

“I should get back to draining my chrysanthemums. Are you sure you don’t need anything?” He passed Marinette her sketchbook before getting up.

“A glass of water and a napkin, if you don’t mind?” She blushed, her blue-eyed gaze nearly melting him.

“Coming right up.”

~

Marinette had officially found her favorite place on Earth.

The small little flower shop Adrien worked at, ‘I Really Lilac You’ it was called, was full of all of her favorite things. Cats and flowers and teeming with inspiration. She could just live there for all of her life.

And _Adrien_. She sighed to herself. Adrien who was sweet and a little awkward and absolutely adorable and drop dead gorgeous. Adrien who she could see across the room, humming quietly and tending to his plants.

Marinette turned her attention back to her art, the watercolor-drenched brush having been poised above the paper for a solid five minutes as her mind wandered. Shaking her head, she swept the  
color across the leaves she’d drawn, washing the paper in green.

She could feel his gaze on her when she wasn’t looking at him. She could almost see his green eyes trained on her, the image dusted her cheeks in pink.

Marinette finished up the piece quickly, happy to see that she was actually happy enough with her art to submit it without anxiety.

She really _really_ didn’t want to leave. The sunset had just started washing the shop in shades of pink and gold and red, mimicking the tones of the blooms Adrien was growing.

And Adrien’s green eyes were brighter in the dying sun and she _really didn’t want to leave._

“Come back anytime you want.” He was saying, his hands folded behind his back. “Felix will definitely miss you.”

Marinette glanced down at the golden cat who was perched literally on top of her feet. She smiled. “I will miss Felix too. I want to meet your other cats.”

“They’re here everyday.” Adrien’s smile was shy, almost bashful.

“Are you?” She asked, heart fluttering.

“It is my shop.” He grinned.

“I’ll come by.” She nodded. “For the cats! Not you!” She blurted hastily.

“Right.” His wink sent her reeling. Stepping forward, Adrien revealed the flower in his hand. A pink flower, round and an uncountable number of petals. “It’s a camellia.”

“Pretty.” Her voice was inexplicably quiet.

He tucked the camellia behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

On her way home, she plucked the camellia from her hair, letting the petals tickle her nose as she blushed.

Distracted by thoughts of Adrien, Marinette didn’t notice the ladybug perched on her hand.


	2. Buried Below Freezing Barrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the only identity shenanigans you're gonna get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm back and ready for more flower fluff also it's 1 am and I'm kinda dying.
> 
> So sidenote: there is flower symbolism in this fic, I get all my information off [ here! ](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/)
> 
> So last chapter's symbolism was:  
> white carnation - sweet and lovely; innocence; pure love tell me this doesn't describe Adrienette perfectly I dare you  
> pink camellia - longing for you
> 
> Honestly I think it's cute as f also I'm not really paying attention to flowers that are indigenous to other regions and can't be grown in France or in flower shops, it's fanfiction, anything can happen leave me alone
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

“-and did you know that hydrangea color depends on where the plant is planted and how it’s fed? It depends on the aluminum in the plant and the pH level it’s so cool alkaline soils usually grow pink blooms but acidic soils bring blue ones and pink can turn into blue after the blooms have already, you know, bloomed, but white hydrangeas can’t change color and… I’m boring you.” Adrien pouted.

Marinette had been trailing him around the shop, trying to hold her laugh as he rambled. “No, no! Please go on. It’s fascinating.”

“You’re laughing at me.”

“I am not! You’re just so passionate about your flowers.” She laughed into her fingers, her eyes bright.

“Well, I do own a flower shop.” He teased.

Marinette had been coming by every day for the past five days. Her presence was usually quiet when he was working. She would draw in her sketchbook, shower Felix with affection, or just sit by the carnations and shut her eyes. Not asleep, but peaceful.

But some days she would trail him around the shop as he tended to his flowers, lending an ear to his flowery rambling. Adrien loved having an actual human around to laugh at his ridiculous puns and just give him silent company. He felt like all he had been hearing was ‘thank you have a nice day’, ‘do you take credit?’, ‘are these indoor plants?’, and meowing, until Marinette came along.

“Why flowers?” Her blue eyes were still sparkling with laughter, a smile lighting her face. He could almost swear a light shone down on her every time she smiled.

He found himself blushing as he sought an answer. “My… mother used to love flowers a lot. She knew everything about them and she used to just talk endlessly about them.” He shrugged. “She made me love them too.”

Marinette’s smile was sweet as they moved on to water the asters.

“Why art and design?”

Marinette lit up. “I’ve always loved art. I’ve been drawing since I could hold a pencil. But it was more than just art, I… want to be a fashion designer. I don’t know what it is about clothes but I love designing them and playing with fabric and… yeah.” She blushed. “And my role model makes me love it a lot too.”

“Who’s that?”

“Gabriel Agreste. He’s so successful, that’s really all I want.” She sighed.

Adrien nearly dropped his watering can. “Gabriel Agreste?” He choked out.

“I really want to intern under him. He’s my favorite designer. After I get my degree I’m gonna apply. Sorry, I’m talking your ear off.” She blushed.

He couldn’t find his voice. “Gabriel Agreste?”

She tilted her head, giving him a confused look. “Yeah, why?”

“Ah… no reason!” He blurted, turning his attention the flowers he was drowning. Again.

They walked in a comfortable silence but Adrien could feel himself sweating the whole time. _Gabriel Agreste. Of all people._ He groaned.

Marinette gasped, hitting his arm. The watering can nearly flew out of his hand. “Adrien!”

“Um… yeah?” He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming.

“My parents gave me pastries for you!” She buried her face in her hands. “And I left them at my apartment.”

He sighed in relief. “We can go get them after I lock up?”

She nodded, taking her seat by the irises. “I should study for my exam.” She sighed.

“I can help if you need it.” He offered.

Marinette shook her head. “How long until you close up?”

“Couple hours. You can go if you need to.” _Please don’t leave, please don’t leave, please don’t-_

She laughed. “No I want to be here. It’s peaceful.”

Adrien turned back to his flowers, face aflame, happiness radiating from him. A little bump at his feet had him gazing at his feet, finding Plagg. “Where have you been?”

He could feel Marinette’s eyes on him as he picked Plagg up. “Who’s that?” Her voice was filled with curiosity.

“Plagg. He usually come by and lazies around, trying to find cheese.” He tutted. “Cats are lactose intolerant, it’s a real inconvenience for Plagg.”

Marinette laughed, getting up to see Plagg. “He’s a cutie.”

“You say that about all of them.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“That’s because all of them are cute.” She said matter-of-factly as Plagg delicately sniffed her hand.

“How many have you met, now?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Felix, Bridgette, Nino, and Ladybug.” Marinette seemed like she was glowing as she stroked Plagg’s fur. “Still can’t believe you named a cat after your best friend.”

Adrien shrugged. “I love my bestfriend, I love the cat. Also if you met Nino the human you would say Nino the cat is like him too.”

She shook her head as she laughed quietly, her bangs bouncing lightly. “When will I meet him, then?”

Adrien grinned. “He visits once a week, if you can come by tomorrow.”

Marinette nodded, her smile glowing. “I’ll have Alya come by too.”

Adrien transferred Plagg into her arms. “I should get back to watering.”

Marinette moved to sit down, Plagg still purring in her lap. Felix came padding over, pawing at Plagg as he tried to crawl into her lap.

“All these cats are vying for your attention, my Lady.” He gently tugged on her hair, which she had reigned into two braids today.

Her smile brightened. “It’s perfect.” She said as she absently scratched behind Felix’s ear.

“I could almost believe you only come here for them.” He laughed.

Her cheeks colored. “They are part of the reason I’m here.”

“Yeah? What are the other reasons?” He winked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Don’t you have plants to water?”

“Don’t you have exams to study for?”

“Are you giving me sass, Monsieur… I don’t know your last name.” She said with realization.

“I don’t know yours.” He could feel himself sweating.

“Dupain-Cheng.” She smiled.

“You’re Chinese?”

“Half, why?”

“I used to study Mandarin. Can speak it pretty fluently. What about you?” Adrien grasped at the change of subject.

“No, unfortunately. You’ll love my mother, though.” The mention of her mother made her glow even more.

“If she’s anything like you, I’m sure I’ll love her.” He blurted.

Blue eyes widened before she dissolved into adorable giggles. “Wouldn’t peg you for a flirt, Adrien.”

His name on her lips left his heart fluttering. “If that’s flirting then oh, Mari, you’re in for a ride.”

Was she blushing? “Better get off now, then.” She teased.

“Meow-ch.” He pouted.

She stood up after depositing Plagg and Felix on the ground. “Cat puns? Well now I have to leave, goodbye forever, Adrien.” she wiggled her fingers in a cute wave.

“This is a catastrophe!” He exclaimed.

“I hope your dreams come true.” Marinette started walking away, not even looking back.

“Aw Princess, you’re not really leaving?” He pouted.

She turned back, rolling her eyes. “I’m only staying out of the kindness of my heart.”

“You love me.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

Color rose to her cheeks. “If you insist.”

~

Marinette could not stand another moment of his teasing

It was harmless enough but she had really grown too fond of Adrien. It was a crush, if she was being politically correct, but for now she would deny it.

The sun had just started setting, throwing shades of pinks and golds across his face as he tended to his flowers by her. She couldn’t figure out at what point her idle drawing had morphed into him.

She shrugged, it wasn’t like he was noticing and it was the first thing she’d drawn in years that she actually sort of didn’t hate. His little smile as he held a bloom with his fingertips added something she couldn’t name to the drawing. She could only dream of how much she could play with lighting when she painted it.

“Ready to go?” Adrien smiled down at her, forcing her to shut her sketchbook quickly.

“Ah, uhm yes!” She got up hastily, nearly smashing into his chin again.

“Here.” Today, he tucked an orchid behind her ear.

Everyday she had come, she had received flowers. She tucked all of them into a vase of water, wishing she could keep them forever. She had promised herself she would turn them into pressed flowers when they began wilting.

“So where do you live?” He bumped into her teasingly.

“Just a couple minutes away, follow me.” She took his hand, heart fluttering as she led him to her apartment complex. She unlocked the door, letting him in. “Sorry, it’s a huge mess. The life of an art major, you know?”

She watched Adrien walk into her apartment, his green eyes wide and curious. His eyes skimmed over the watercolor palette and three mugs of dirty paint water on her coffee table. They paused on the pictures of her friends and family, the green bright and lovely, a quiet smile on his lips.

“Your mom?” He pointed to a picture of her family.

Marinette nodded.

“You look a little like her.” He noted.

She beamed as she grabbed the pastries and plopped down on her couch. Moments later, he was joining her, their shoulders touching.

“So, what do you have?” He plucked the paper bag of pastries from her hands, digging through them.

Marinette smiled, grabbing a mug from the table. “Hungry?”

Had a big order around lunch. Didn’t get to eat- chocolate croissants!” He beamed as he drew one from the bag, taking a large, indulgent bite.

She sighed taking a sip from the mug. The liquid inside was _not_ coffee. She spit it out frantically, grabbing for macaron. She shoved it into her mouth, chewing quickly to drown out the paint taste in her mouth. “Not- coffee!”

Adrien was laughing so hard, croissant was coming out of his nose. “Marinette! Why would you drink old coffee in the first place!”

“Hey, college students live a hard life. You don’t get time for the coffee you laboriously made in the morning so you leave it for the afternoon! I wasn’t about to waste it!” She pouted.

He laughed harder, clutching his stomach. “You didn’t even microwave it!”

“Shut up and eat your croissant.” she mumbled. “It wasn’t the first time I drank paint water anyway.”

That comment brought the tears and suddenly he was doubling over, convulsing as bouts of giggles racked his body. “Stop, oh my god, Mari!”

She couldn’t help herself, she giggled a little to herself as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. “I’m surprised you didn’t choke on your croissant.”

He wiped away tears, still chuckling a little. “I am so glad I met you.” 

That left her feeling like Marinette was glowing.

“Marinette!” he gasped. “I can see your designs!”

“D-designs?” She said, startled.

“I want to see your designs! The clothes you made!” He smiled before polishing off his croissant.

“Oh… they’re in my room.” She shifted uncomfortably. Really only Alya saw her designs these days.

“Let’s go!” He stood up, stretching his long legs.

“Er… okay.” She led him into her room before pulling out a few finished products as well as rolling out the work-in-progresses.

Adrien studied them with a keen eye that she almost found hilarious. “These are gorgeous.”

She smiled shyly. “Not as great as Gabriel’s though.”

“No, Gabriel Agreste can… die in a hole. These are way better.” He insisted.

She laughed. “Sure, if you say so.”

~

The mention of Gabriel Agreste made his spine stiffen as he ran a hand through his hair. He let out a breath. “Marinette… speaking of Gabriel Agreste, do you know… anything about his family?”

“I know he has a son. He used to model when we were about 14.” Marinette’s cheeks colored, blue eyes dropping. “I, ah, had a pretty big crush on him.”

“Did you really?” His heart fluttered wildly.

“Yeah, posters and spreads on my bedroom walls, writing ‘Marinette Agreste’ in all my journals.” She chuckled a little, still blushing wildly.

“Dupain-Cheng is a much better last name.” He said under his breath.

She looked at him curiously. “Why do you ask if I know about Gabriel’s family?”

“I, ah… do you remember his son’s name?” Adrien blushed turning away from her.

There was something in her eyes. He couldn’t name it as realization but it was something. “Adrien.”

“Yeah?”

“No, no, his son’s name was- _is_ Adrien.” she said slowly.

“Adrien.” He nodded.

“What a coincidence!” She smiled.

“It’s no coincidence, Princess.” He turned to look at her, finding realization dawning on her features.

 _“Fuck._ ” she hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Marinette, same.


	3. Kiss Me Softly like a Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which movies and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you're all doing well and if you have cats I hope they're doing extra well
> 
> So last chapter's flower symbolism!  
> orchid - Love; Beauty; Refinement; Beautiful Lady
> 
> So FIRST thank you to the Miracuchat for existing and providing Support and thank you Ash for watching the Cat Returns with me iT WAS GREAT
> 
> Also Madame Diana is based on my English teacher who I hate  
> A lot
> 
> Enjoy!

“I just can’t believe she refused to give me an A.” Marinette blurted, her voice weak.

Adrien had noticed her grumbling quietly to herself all day in between bouts of coughing. Should he have asked her about it? He had never dealt with an upset Marinette before. Adrien liked to think Marinette was one of those people who were like the ocean. One second she was calm and pretty and sparkling and warm, the next she was grey and angry and rough.

She had also been bundled up in a pile of blankets on the floor, stroking Felix and sniffling. He had urged her to go home but her will was iron. It made butterflies turn his insides to mush. She wanted to spend time with _him_ even as she was nearly dying of sickness.

“Who did?” Adrien asked conversationally, taking a seat by her.

“Madame Diana, a professor at art school.” Marinette sighed, resting her head against a pillar. “She didn’t give me full marks on my carnation painting.”

Adrien shot up. “ _What?_ How could she- but- _it was so beautiful.”_

“She wouldn’t even tell me what was wrong.” Marinette grumbled. “Just ‘it’s missing _something,_ you know?’ I don’t know, Madame Diana, that’s why I’m asking.”

“Aw, Mari.” He rested his head against her blanket covered shoulder, hoping to offer some form of comfort.

She sniffled. “I already don’t feel well and then she does things like this and I just…”

“Tell me who I need to kill.” He murmured quietly, heart fluttering as he watched her cheeks color.

“A-am I an option?” Marinette sighed, moving her head to rest on his.

He chewed his lip, weighing his options. “I’m closing shop early.”

“What for?” she closed her eyes, letting out a few weak coughs that made his chest hurt.

“You’re sick and dying and upset.”

“So?”

“So, as your best friend, it’s my duty take care of you.” He said matter-of-factly.

She laughed weakly. “My best friend, huh? I don’t think Alya got that memo.”

“Fine, substitute best friend.”

“I’ll go home. Just come by when you’re done?” He watched Marinette slowly rise to her feet before shuffling towards the door.

“Wait!” Adrien sought frantically through his flowers before plucking an azalea.

She turned just as he was slipping the flower into her hair, the stem nearly taking her eye out.

“Shit, sorry,” he blushed, inspecting her eye. “Are you hurt?”

Blue eyes peered up at him, perfectly fine, as she smiled weakly. “No, I’m fine.”

Unable to think straight, he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Please get some rest.”

Red rose to her cheeks, making his heart thump faster against his chest. _Marinette._

~

 _“What!”_ Marinette held the phone away from her ear, wincing as Alya yelled.

“Alya, please,” Marinette retreated further into her blanket cocoon, letting her favorite playlist wash her woes away.

“I need his name, address, eye color, body type, hair color, parent’s phone number, relationship status, past girlfriends, and occupation.” Alya listed off hurriedly.

“Adrien, no, green, no, blond, no, no, no, and florist.” Marinette sighed.

“Adrien, huh? Marinette I can’t believe you.” Alya chuckled. “You have an Adrien fetish.”

“That’s definitely not the right use of fetish.” She groaned.

“Think about it, Adrien Agreste and now this Adrien? You’re naturally attracted to Adriens. It’s confirmed.”

Marinette shoved a pillow into her face, groaning. “Alya.”

“Yes, Mari?”

“It’s the same Adrien.”

Marinette braced herself, nearly chucking the phone across the room to avoid Alya’s exclamation. “You’re _in love with Adrien Agreste._ Twice!”

“H-Hey no one said anything about love-”

“Cut the crap, Mari, don’t think I don’t remember. _We’ll have three children and a cat- no a dog- no a hamster!_ God you’re so close to the future now.” Alya sniffed. “My baby’s all grown up.”

“Shut up, Alya! I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know.” Marinette blushed. “He kissed my forehead today.” She whispered.

“That’s basically proposing, oh my god, Mari!” Alya grinned. “I’m definitely the maid of honor, right? It’s not even a question, I’ll get on the preparations immediately.”

Marinette pressed her face further into her pillow, replaying his kiss over and over again. Her skin had tingled all the way home in a way that she couldn’t just write off as her fever.

“How are you feeling? Like fever-wise.”

“Still high but the whole Professor Diana thing isn’t helping.” Marinette grumbled, Adrien’s bright smile washing away to reveal that old hag’s wrinkly face.

“Oh, _cherie_ ,” Alya tutted. “You’ll get her next time. And I’ll be happy to murder her on the DL if that’ll help.”

Marinette giggled. “I don’t think I would be opposed to that. What have you been up to?”

“Mmm, the usual. Writing reports for school, working late hours.”

“You work too hard.” Marinette shook her head.

“Says you.” Alya scoffed.

A knock at the door sent her reply back down into her lungs. She coughed, wincing at the disgusting taste in her mouth. “Alya, I gotta go.”

“Ooh, is it your supermodel boyfriend? Give him my love. Bye, Mari, feel better.” Alya ended the call.

Marinette tossed her phone across the couch before shuffling to the door, carrying her mountain of blankets with her.

“What are you doing up?” Adrien’s eyes were wide with concern as he ushered her back in before closing the door behind him.

“Had to get the door somehow,” she muttered, nearly rolling her eyes.

“Don’t sass me, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” he teased, gently easing her back down onto the couch before joining her.

“How was the rest of your day without me?” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Tragic, to say the least.” he sighed dramatically. “Felix completely scratched up my leg because I sent you away.”

She giggled behind her fingers. “I love Felix.”

He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Are you hurt?”

Shaking his head, he brushed her off lightheartedly. “You still sound super sick.”

“I feel like death.” she groaned as he pressed his hand to her forehead.

“You’re burning up.” His green eyes were concerned.

She brushed him off. “I’m okay. Just need rest and fluids.”

He sighed in reply before curling against her mountain of blankets. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Sleeping.” She laughed, choking down the coughing fit that rose to her throat. “I want to paint but…”

“But?”

“Madame Diana…” the woman’s name was like poison on her tongue.

Adrien frowned, just gazing at her for a moments before breaking out into a wide grin. “You know what I like to do when I feel like dying?”

“Let me guess…” Marinette tapped her lip. “Drown in a sea of tissues, cry a little, then proceed to pass out?”

 _“No.”_ he pouted. “Ghibli films.”

 _“Anime?”_ She couldn’t help herself, she began laughing. She pressed her face into her pillow, trying to stifle her giggles.

Adrien pouted. “How can I be friends with someone who has a reaction like that to Ghibli films?”

“How can I be friends with a _weeb_?” Marinette choked past her laughter.

“Marinette, give it a try. The animation is so breathtaking. Please?” He shifted closer so his hair was tickling her neck. His green eyes turned to her, her face heating at his intense gaze.

“I guess… I don’t have anything else to do?” She sighed, resigned.

~

“You’ll love this one.” Adrien grinned, plugging ‘the Cat Returns’ into her search bar.

“Mmm. Of course, it has cats in it.” she quipped, toying with the corner of her blanket.

He pulled the movie up, mouse hovering over the play button. “Ready?”

Marinette shifted closer, her head against his shoulder. He could feel her burning skin against his. “Mhm.”

She was so much more comfortable with him than she had been yesterday, after the ‘Agreste Debacle’, they had inventively called it. 

_“Gabriel Agreste?”_

_“Mhm.” Adrien replied… again._

_They had been going back and forth like that for hours, Marinette pacing back and forth as Adrien sat perched on her couch._

_“Gabriel Agreste? You’re sure?” She asked again._

_“Yes, Marinette.” He answered patiently._

_She buried her face in her hands, groaning. “I can’t believe this.”_

_“Is it… really that bad?” He bit his lip. He did expect a strong reaction but he didn’t expect it to last this long._

_She flopped down by him, her face in a pillow. “It’s not you, it’s me.”_

_“Oh, Mari, you can’t break up with me if we haven’t even gone on a date yet!” He joked, wincing at the awkward delivery of his line._

_“You’re not helping.” She grumbled. “It’s just that I basically confessed to you that I had a major crush on you when I was 14. I just told Adrien Agreste that I had pictures of his face all over his walls and oh my gosh I- I mean it’s not like I don’t think you’re attractive now I mean I don’t think you’re attractive attractive but I don’t not think you’re attractive and just-” She let out a small squeak._

_Adrien could see red making its way all the way down her neck but all he could think to do was chuckle. “Marinette, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have just thrown it at you like it was nothing.” He rubbed the back of his neck._

_“I must be making you so uncomfortable now too oh my gosh I’m an awful human being.” She sighed loudly._

_He chuckled, hesitantly placing a hand on her back. “It’s okay, Mari. I should have mentioned it earlier.”_

_“This is so embarrassing.” She whispered._

“Play it before I fall asleep.” Marinette nudged him from his reverie.

He played it, heart fluttering as he tentatively rested a hand on hers. Nothing except the color that rose to her cheeks gave away that she noticed his touch.

“Oh my gosh,” Marinette gave a little giggle as the main character struggled out of bed. “That’s me.”

Adrien decided right then and there that she was the best person to watch movies with. Gasps and comments and laughter in her cute little sick voice, just kill him now.

“She’s me. I’ve decided it. Haru’s me.” Marinette said decidedly as the main character swept the cat from the street, effectively saving it from the oncoming traffic.

“Not sure if you’ll really want that, Mari.” he chuckled to himself.

She laced her fingers in his, squeezing. “Oh my god what happens to her? Does she die? Adrien!”

“No spoilers.” he teased.

“She _does_ die!” Marinette exclaimed. “Hold on, is that cat talking? And walking on two legs?”

“What did you expect from a Ghibli film?” he laughed.

“That girl,” she pointed to Haru’s friend. “Is Alya.”

“So if we’re assigning characters to friends, which one am I?”

“You’re the role of Bush #2. The most important character.” Marinette teased.

He pouted.

“Fine, fine, you’re… that cat.” she pointed the blue cat that just spoke.

Adrien snickered. “You might regret that decision later.”

Silence for a few minutes. Then-

“They’re getting _married!_ Are you _kidding me_? Haru’s marrying a _cat prince_?” Marinette exclaimed.

“So if you’re Haru and I’m the cat prince,” he snickered as she hit his arm.

“Shut up.” she rolled her eyes but she couldn’t hide the pink on her cheeks.

“Oh my god Adrien that crazy cat is your father,” she pointed to the cat king, snickering.

“I can’t imagine my father ever saying the word _babe_.” Adrien scrunched up his nose, the thought of it making bile rise to his throat.

Marinette laughed so hard she was doubling over, nearly dissolving into a coughing fit.

Adrien frantically grabbed for her water bottle, patting her back gently as she recovered.

“Oh my god.” she shook her head, still giggling quietly.

“Well, now I have to get Pére to say ‘babe’ when you meet him.” Adrien grinned.

 _“Please don’t._ Oh Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, that one’s Plagg.” she gestured to a fat cat who was only concerned with food.

He grinned.

Her comments continued throughout the movie, giggling and gasping and theorizing quietly. “Oh, Yuki’s in love with the Prince.” and “ _Baron’s_ in love with the Prince!” and “Haru is in love with Baron, I’m calling it right now.”

Her comments slipped away, leaving behind only her quiet laughter and smiles. By the time the King Cat had taken down the tower, she was snoozing away on his chest.

Adrien was _glowing._ She was nearly lying completely on him, her legs tangled in his, a hand curled gently against his shirt, her cheek pressed to his chest. At every inhale, she snored quietly. Marinette was so intensely endearing, sick and asleep. Adrien could barely handle it.

It was only then that he really entertained what exactly he was feeling for Marinette. He blushed, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Marinette was… different. Clumsy and pretty and adorable and _animate._ She was so alive and bright and real and he couldn’t think of anyone else in the world he could love more.

Except his mother. His mother, who was gone but very much _here._ His mother and Marinette were pretty similar. Both were bright, both were kind, both were talented. They even had the same bright, full smiles.

Okay, so he had a crush on Marinette.

He shook his thoughts from his head as he adjusted Marinette in his lap. He put aside the laptop before sweeping her up in his arms, careful not to wake her. He walked her into her room, setting her down on her bed.

“Wait,” Marinette’s weak voice, full of sleep, made him pause on his way to the door.

“Get some rest, Princess. I’ll come back to check on you tomorrow.” he blushed as she brushed her fingers against his.

“We didn’t finish. What happens?” she tugged him closer.

He knelt by her bed, face red at the proximity. “The Prince comes and saves them. Yuki and the Prince get engaged and Haru makes it home.”

“What about Baron and Toto and Muta?” her hand was at his cheek now as she fought sleep desperately.

“Let’s make a deal.” Adrien smiled. “You sleep for a good ten hours and I’ll come back as soon as you’re up. We can finish the movie then?”

“What’s in it for you?”

 _I get to see you._ “You get some rest and I can sleep knowing you’re not dying of sickness.”

“You worry too much.” Marinette made a face.

“I worry a perfectly good amount, thank you very much.” Before he could back out of it, he planted a kiss at her forehead.

“Shut up.”

“Get sleep.” he brushed her bangs from her already closing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. You Send My Signal Through your Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I don't really know what happens either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Reyna didn't you just update a few weeks ago? Yeah I'm getting marginally better at updating this fic you're welcome
> 
> Enjoy!!

“How do you say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” Marinette hissed between clenched teeth as she slammed money onto the counter.

Adrien, who had been reorganizing the cash register, blinked. “Interesting request.”

Marinette sighed, her eyes still blue fire as she brushed her bangs from her face.

“Bad day, Princess?” he leaned over the counter to catch her gaze.

“You have no idea.” she practically wilted before his eyes.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, already brainstorming a list of hate flowers.

She looked up at him, eyes like the sky displaying weariness that no girl her age should experience. She stared at him, before wearily lifting her arms.

He couldn’t help his smile as he slid over the counter to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his face in her hair, which she had let loose today.

She wilted against him, her nose to his skin.

“Are you okay, Mari?” Adrien whispered quietly.

Shaking her head, she mumbled something.

“Hm?”

“Chloé Bourgeois.” she raised her voice.

He nearly choked.

“You know her? Of course you do she’s the mayor’s daughter and you’re Adrien Agreste.” she muttered.

“We were friends. Kind of.” he said quietly, his mind conjuring repressed childhood memories of fake weddings and pretend rescue missions. “How do you know her?”

“We were in the same collége and she absolutely loved picking on me. Everyday. For years.” Marinette’s voice broke in a way he had never heard before. “Verbal abuse physical, everything. We clashed on every front. She bullied everyone but it always seemed like she hated me more.”

Adrien didn’t say anything. The Chloé he knew had no regards for personal space, sure, but that was the worst of it. She had always been okay, nice even. “She couldn’t have been that bad?”

“She was awful. “Marinette whispered.

He tightened his grip on her.

“I saw her today, still being trailed by Sabrina, like we were 14 again. We were at my parents’ bakery. She-” Marinette’s voice broke off, practically shattering him. “She watched in like she owned the place and walked up to my father. You know Papa, friendly and kind and just… the best.”

Tom was the best. He gave Adrien the only form of fatherly love he had ever experienced, despite that it only lasted a few seconds.

“I was in the kitchen, frosting a cake. She gave me this look like she was about to ruin my life. It was pretty accurate, she is ruining my life.”

“What happened, Marinette?” he murmured.

“They’re taking the bakery, Adrien.”

He froze. “What- how-”

“Money’s been tight between tuition fees and… everything. I don’t know. They’re building some ridiculous boutique for Chloé. Some bullshit about responsibility, I don’t know.” She whispered.

“Chloé wouldn’t…”

“She did.”

“I’ll… I’ll talk to her, or my father, or… anyone.” he whispered harshly, lifting his hands to her face. He drew her from the depths of his shirt, her face tearstained.

“Adrien, I don’t want to get you in trouble.” she whispered.

He brushed aside a stray tear with his thumb. “I don’t care.”

“Adrien-” her tone was weary.

“Mari, you know I have influence. Let me use it?”

“No. You told me your father-”

“Marinette.” he touched his forehead to hers.

“Please, Adrien, don’t.” her blue eyes were pleading.

“Chloé first, less personal damage… maybe.” he was letting her go, reaching for his phone.

She darted forward, grabbing it and hugging it to her chest. “No.”

“Marinette, don’t be ridiculous.” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Phone, now.”

“I’m not letting you.”

“It’s my choice.” he reasoned.

“You wish.”

“Tom and Sabine are my friends and I will do this for them and you.” he rolled his eyes.

“You can have this,” she waved the phone. “When the situation is fixed.”

“Marinette, for god’s sake, you’ll lose the bakery!” he shoved a hand into his hair frustratedly.

She shook her head. “We’ll figure it out without you involving yourself. Promise you won’t say anything.”

“Lavender, orange lilies, monkshoods, and marigolds.” he blurted.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, resigned. “‘Fuck you’ flower bouquet.”

Her blue eyes softened. She stepped forward again, leaning against him, Adrien sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

Then, his phone rang.

“Marinette-”

“Hello?” she picked up the call, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Marinette,” he groaned.

“Nino, is it?” she lit up. “I’m Marinette.”

Nino of all people. Adrien groaned.

Marinette’s giggle was music to his ears. “Well, I’m keeping his phone for the day so maybe write a letter or something if you need him.”

“Mari, please let me talk to Nino.” Adrien pleaded.

She stuck her tongue out at him and began walking as she chatted away. “So you’re the best friend the cat was named after.”

Nino was groaning on the other side of the line. Adrien nearly grinned.

“What, how do you not like him, he’s absolutely adorable. Oh, sure, yeah I’ll tell him. I-” Marinette’s voice dissolved into squeals as Adrien’s hands snuck up her waist.

“Good to know you’re ticklish.” He grinned.

“I- will smash- your phone,” she choked out between breathless giggles.

In her vulnerable state, he easily snagged the phone from her hand. She lashed out, trying to grab for it again. Adrien smiled, holding it above his head.

“Not fair,” Marinette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“All’s fair in love and war, Princess.” he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Is this love or war?” she shot back, her cheeks coloring.

He could feel his face heating up too. “Little bit of both.” he winked.

“Can you two stop flirting and tell me what just happened?” Nino’s voice was just barely able to be heard as he yelled.

Adrien brought the phone to his ear, holding Marinette back. “Nothing nothing, what did you call for?”

“I wanted to ask if we were still on for dinner but looks like you might have plans.” Nino’s tone was suggestive.

Adrien blushed. “I… dunno. Mari, do you wanna come to dinner with me and Nino?”

“Why does she need to come?” Adrien could nearly _hear_ Nino’s wink.

“Mmm… I don’t know, my parents might need moral support…” she chewed her lip. 

“Bring them too?” Adrien suggested.

“Inviting the in-laws too?” Nino laughed.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Shut up Nino.”

Marinette laughed. “Okay, I’ll join you. But I’m bringing Alya.”

“What’d she say?” Nino asked.

“She’s bringing her friend.”

“Is her friend hot?”

“Nino’s asking if your friend is hot.” Adrien grinned.

“Tell him she’s hotter than you.”

“She says her friend is hotter than me.”

“Dude, that’s like _super_ hot.”

“Bye, Nino.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Love you, man.” Nino laughed, cutting the line.

Marinette smiled. “Nino seems nice.”

“I only make nice friends.”

~

 

Marinette was excited.

Not only was she going out to dinner with actual friends but she had also acquired a _real job_ that pays _money._

“Hey there, Princess,” Adrien’s bright smile greeted her as she arrived at ‘I Really Lilac You’. He seemed to be just about closing shop.

“It’s the end of the day, take your hell machine back. You get an insane amount of messages and calls.” she shook her head in disgust as she tossed him the phone. “It almost interrupted my job interview.”

“Job interview?” his eyebrow shot up.

She grinned. “I got a job at a coffeeshop. It’s not much but hopefully it will help.”

“You’ll be happy to know,” he tapped her nose gently. “That I had a productive day too.”

“Sold a few flowers? Pet a few cats? That sounds super productive.” she teased.

He smiled. “I sent that ‘fuck you’ bouquet to Chloé and I called my father.”

“What? I took your phone.”

“Landline, Mari.”

To say she was upset was the understatement of the century. “What did you say?” Marinette fought to keep the concern from her tone. Maybe he called for… other reasons? Grocery list? A nice chat? Catching up?

“Asked him to call Mayor Bourgeois.” Adrien’s green eyes were bright with an excitement that made her chest ache. “He pulled strings and the bakery should be okay.”

Her hands were shaking. “What… did you give?”

He flinched, the excitement draining from him. “I… what do you mean?”

“Gabriel wouldn’t have just… you had to have given something. Oh, Adrien,” her voice cracked over his name. “Don’t tell me you gave up the flower shop.”

Then, he was taking her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers. She couldn’t find it in herself to be flustered by the proximity. His green eyes were soft as he gave a quiet smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You did, didn’t you?” her concern was replaced by something she couldn’t name as she looked away. “We could have handled it.”

“Marinette-”

“No. No, we could have handled it, Adrien. You didn’t need to get involved. You promised you wouldn’t. And now you’ve lost all your flowers.” she buried her face in her hands, panic thumping away at her chest.

“Princess-”

Realization struck. “It’s my fault, oh my gosh. It’s all my fault. You have to call your father again, tell him you won’t do it, tell him it’s okay, tell him-”

Adrien spun her to face him, his hands gently tugging at her wrists, pulling her hands from her face. “Mari, listen.” his voice was soothing but she felt anything but calm. “I didn’t give up ‘I Really Lilac You’, okay? I just… am gonna start modelling again.”

“What?!” she blurted. “You hate modelling!”

He shrugged. “It’ll take time away from the shop but I don’t mind it.”

“I don’t care. You’re not doing this-”

“Hey, Adrien!” A familiar voice that she couldn’t place piped up from across the street. Marinette looked up, finding a boy around their age jogging over. “Oh… am I interrupting something? You must be Marinette!”

“Hi, Nino,” Adrien seemed to plaster a bright smile onto his face.

“You weren’t interrupting, It’s nice to meet you, Nino.” Marinette shook his hand, hoping her smile would leave Nino unable to detect that she was _extremely_ upset with Adrien at this moment.

“No, no, I am definitely more excited than you are. Adrien will not stop talking about y-” the rest of his sentence was muffled as Adrien slapped a hand over Nino’s mouth. Nino glared at him.

“Hello everyone!” A voice that Marinette was too relieved to hear rang out as Alya jogged over.

Marinette nearly collapsed against her best friend as Alya wrapped her up in a hug. _Alya hugs are a surefire way to make you feel instantly better._

“A-Alya?” Marinette watched as Nino’s jaw dropped. “Alya Cesaire?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out… Nino?” Alya released Marinette, much to her dismay, turning her fiery eyes on Nino.

“Long time no see.” Nino rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Alya rolled her eyes before wrapping Nino in a tight hug too. “You’re ridiculous. It’s been ages. Been befriending hot blond models now, huh? Was I not good enough for you?”

Nino sputtered as Alya chuckled.

Adrien was staring at her, Marinette could tell. She could feel his warm green eyes on her, trying to catch her eyes.

“Adrien, you have no idea how much of my life has been spent hearing about you.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“Alya!” Marinette blushed seeing the red rise to Adrien’s cheeks.

“I’ve heard a lot about you too. Seems like Mari can’t stop talking in general.” He nudged her playfully but tentatively. Like he didn’t know if it was okay, if _she_ was okay.

Marinette let out a breath. Maybe, _maybe_ , for the sake of her friends and sanity, she would be civil.

~

Adrien realized Marinette was much like a kettle.

Now, as the four of them strolled to the restaurant as the sun set, Marinette was simmering. She was calm more or less but she was definitely stewing which meant she was going to blow at some point.

But after she blew she would have nice calming tea in her… for them… to drink…?

 _Maybe this is a bad metaphor._ He thought absently.

Either way, Marinette was definitely still upset and definitely trying to hide it. She didn’t meet his eyes and Adrien found himself missing the color of hers.

He really didn’t want to push her buttons. The last time someone upset her, Adrien had to send them a ‘fuck you’ bouquet. He would rather not receive a ‘fuck you’ bouquet.

“So Adrien, you’re a florist, huh?” Alya asked. She seemed like the kind of person Marinette would make friends with. Fiery and outgoing and talkative in the way you want people to be.

But slightly sensitive topic considering what he and Marinette were loudly discussing. “Uh yeah.”

“Interesting, interesting, so why did you quit modelling?” Alya’s gaze was fire and suddenly their peaceful stroll was turning into an interrogation.

“I’m… actually starting up again.” he kept his eyes on Marinette, watching for a reaction. Her grip on Alya’s arm tightened.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me this.” Nino lifted an eyebrow.

Nino, too, knew how much Adrien didn’t like modelling. Modelling was… a sensitive subject. It was a reminder of his father’s oppressive control over him but it also connected him to his mother and it was all a tangled mess. He had finally been freed of that mess but he would happily waltz back into it if it meant Marinette would be smiling and happy and her bakery was saved.

She wasn’t smiling and happy just yet but we just have to wait for the tea stage in the kettle metaphor.

“I um just decided it today.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette mumbled something under her breath that he couldn’t hear but he could imagine that it definitely wasn’t for the ears of children.

Nino was definitely staring at him like he had gone insane. 

Alya was his only solace as she smiled with excitement. “That sounds fun!”

“What do you do?” Adrien asked.

“I’m a journalist. Well, I’m still in university but journalist.” she seemed to light up as he brought up her interests.

“Oh, Alya, how did that report turn out?” Marinette piped up. Her smile was so radiant but he could barely see it. She was definitely visibly ignoring him.

The two girls spoke back and forth, leaving him and Nino out of the conversation as they caught up.

“Dude, what brought this on?” Nino lifted an eyebrow, nudging Adrien gently.

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, it’s happening.”

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Nino always seemed to just know.

“Not… exactly. Either way, I’m sticking with my decision and neither of you can do anything about it.” Adrien sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Listen, man. You know I love you and I care about you. I just want to make sure you’re happy. That’s what friends are for. That’s what Marinette is doing too.” Nino rested a hand on his shoulder as they arrived at the restaurant.

Adrien sighed. “I want her to be happy and doing this will make sure she is. So whose happiness matters more?” he looked up at his best friend.

“What kind of cuisine does this restaurant serve? Ooh, it’s fancy.” Alya piped up, leading the way through the door.

The waitress led them to their booth. Alya and Nino, having apparently already discussed their hellish seating arrangements, slid into the same side, leaving Adrien seated next to Marinette. She slid all the way to the window, nearly completely pressed up against it.

He found himself staring at her. Marinette was definitely trying her hardest not to look back. Her blue eyes were trained on something past the glass of their window, her face blank. “Mari,” he nudged her.

She shook her head, pursing her lip.

He fought the inexplicable grin that tugged at his lips. “Princess.”

Her eyes were on her lap as she toyed with the hem of her shirt.

“Marinette.”

She shot up so fast she banged her knee on the table. Hard. Hard enough to knock Nino’s water over into his lap. Adrien was torn between laughing and cringing. “Oops, sorry Nino, I’ll help you as soon as I get back, you’ll excuse me and Adrien, yeah? We’ll be right back.”

She was staring blue daggers at him until it registered that he was supposed to _leave_ the booth. He slid from the seat before being dragged out of the restaurant.

“You can’t do it. You have to quit.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m not quitting, I told you.” he chewed his lip. “Marinette, just let it go. It’s pointless. You think it’ll make it better if I quit? Two minutes after I told him I would? My father is not going to forgive that.”

She looked up at him, blue eyes starry. “What do I have to do,” her voice broke and with it, Adrien’s heart. “What do I have to do to get you out of this?”

~

“Oh, hell no. Is she crying? Nino, can you see?” Alya strained to see out the window of the restaurants.

Their entrees had already arrived but Marinette and Adrien were outside having it out about… whatever. Alya liked Adrien at least until she watched as Marinette buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking delicately.

 _No_ man would hurt _her_ best friend, not if Alya was alive. Model or not.

“Should I go check? I’m gonna go check.” Alya tugged the napkin from her lap. She stared at Nino, hopefully indicating that he should let her out.

“Alya, I know Adrien. Adrien’s not the guy who makes girls cry. He’s the shoulder they cry on.” Nino brushed her off.

“Nino, I know Marinette. She doesn’t burst out crying like that for no reason. I’m _going to check_.” She shoved him with an amount of force that wouldn’t hurt but displayed how serious she was.

He didn’t move. “Let them have a sec. I’m sure they’re coming in soon.”

“I will _push_ you out of this booth.” She threatened.

~

Marinette could feel Adrien’s warm hands taking her wrists gently to tug her hands from her face.

“Marinette,” his voice was quiet. “Please.”

She shook her head. Not knowing what to say. Adrien was trying to help, she knew. Of course she knew. She knew for sure her parents’ bakery was saved. But he had gone back to a place where he wasn’t _happy_. A place he had promised himself he wouldn’t go back to. Adrien built himself a new life outside of his father’s realm of fashion and modelling and overbearing parenting and abandonment. He had saved her parents’ bakery but in doing so, he took down a couple bricks of the new place he had built for himself.

His hands lifted her face, forcing her gaze to his face. He was frowning, his green eyes were dark. “Marinette,” Adrien pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m sorry, okay? Maybe I shouldn’t have, maybe I should have let you handled it. But I can’t find it in myself to regret it. Let me figure out this new situation. Maybe it won’t be bad at all. Maybe it’ll help the flower shop. Who knows?”

“You can’t seriously expect me to let you ‘handle’ your new situation when you refused to let me handle mine.” Marinette pulled away from him.

He shoved a hand into his hair. “Fine, fine. You’re right. I’m not backing out, my father is still helping you, but you can help me quit modelling. If I hate it again.”

“Why did you care so much in the first place? _Alya_ who’s known me for years didn’t do anything as stupid or reckless!”

“Because I care about you, Marinette! A lot! Probably more than I should!” It was the first time she had ever heard Adrien raise his voice.

Marinette couldn’t find words.

“I’m sorry.” he dropped his gaze to his shoes. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

She harshly wiped away stray tears with the heel of her hand. “Adrien.”

“I really am sorry, Mari. Please forgive me?” He took a step towards her.

Marinette was stuck to her spot. _Probably more than I should_ he said. What did that mean? Maybe it just meant they got really close very fast? It couldn’t meant what her racing heart was telling her, she was sure. “I…” she trailed off, sure her face was blazing. “Fuck it.” she said beneath her breath, wrapping her arms around him.

Adrien wasted no time in pressing her body against his, his hands solid at the base of her spine. 

She pressed her face into his shirt as she mumbled, “I don’t want to see your stupid hero complex ever again.”

His laugh was bright and bubbly. “Where there’s a princess, there’s a knight in shining armor.”

“Alya already took the knight in shining armor role,” Alya’s voice burst from the doorway. “Our entrees are here by the way. If you’re done resolved whatever this is.”

“We’re done.” Marinette mumbled, face still pressed against the soft cloth of Adrien’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know either okay halfway through I was going through a block and then this happened
> 
> I'm sorry for angst also I'm sorry the ending sucks but hey!! I wrote Alya POV!!! I've never done that before!! Don't expect anymore
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	5. Steal What You Cannot Borrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's count how many times Reyna makes a best friend interrupt cuddle time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter much nothing really happens but look!!! It's a coffee shop AU now too!!!

“Aw, Mari, I can visit _you_ at work now.” Adrien grinned, leaning over the counter. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Please don’t.”

He pouted before breaking out his phone. “Sabine asked me to take pictures.” he snapped one, smiling proudly.

“You two are so embarrassing.” Marinette turned away from him, busying herself with the cups behind her.

She had decided to keep her job. It would relieve some of the stress of money on her parents and she could have some much needed work experience.

“Aw, you look adorable in this one.” Adrien gushed behind her, flipping through the pictures he had taken.

She turned to him, hoping to display complete disinterest in his act of embarrassing her on her first day working, only to receive an armful of flowers.

Adrien was smiling behind them, cheeks a little pink. “Just an apology bouquet. For the other day when-”

Marinette set aside the flowers carefully. She only hesitated for two seconds, when his green gaze froze her in place, before planting a kiss at his cheek. “You sh-should stop giving me free flowers.”

“Perks of being my friend.” Adrien shrugged, cheeks red.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re a dork.”

“You’re friends with this dork so who’s really at a loss?” his green eyes were mischievous.

She rolled her eyes, sliding him his order. She stopped him as he pulled out his wallet. “Perks of being my friend.”

“You’re an awful barista, Mari,” Adrien grinned. “The first drink on the job and you’re giving it away for free.”

“You’re an awful florist.” she shot back. “I have too many flowers in my house to keep count.”

“Fine,” he turned up his nose. “I won’t pay for it.” he said, shoving a wad of bills into the tip jar.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Adrikins!” it was a different voice, piercing and high and all too familiar to Marinette.

Something she could only describe as satisfaction curled warm in her chest at Adrien’s cringe. “Chloé.” he murmured.

“I saw you through this place’s window! It’s been ages!” Chloé bounced up to Adrien, ponytail swinging.

Marinette sighed, turning away from the two. The last thing she needed was Chloé here to remind her of everything that had happened.

“Um… yeah, I was actually going to… leave soon? So-”

“Ah! Let me walk you! There’s so much to tell you, where have you been?” Marinette could see her already clinging to Adrien’s arm, gesticulating wildly.

She could see him flinching in her periphery. “Ah, no Chloé, it’s okay I- well, um… okay.” 

Marinette let out a breath before turning to them with a smile plastered on her face. “Well, bye Adrien.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé sneered. “Do you even know Adrien?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Go away, Chloé, I don’t have patience to deal with you today.”

Chloé’s face pinched up in a way Marinette was extremely happy to see. “No one loves you, Marinette.”

“I love her!” Adrien blurted. Realization seemed to strike him much faster than it was heading for Marinette. “I mean… she’s my friend, Chloé, a very good f-friend of mine who is, ah, very pretty but I-I don’t I mean-”

 

Chloé was standing there, stock still, icy eyes wide. “You can’t mean that, Adrikins, she’s just a poor little baker’s daughter.”

Marinette, however, couldn’t bring herself to move, or speak, or breath. She barely heard what Chloé said over the broken record sound of _I love her! I love her! I love her!_

“Marinette is one of my closest friends, Chloé, please don’t talk about her like that. Come on… let’s go, er, catch up.” Adrien seemed to have regained his senses, his cheeks still stained red. “But, ah, before we go…”

 _Adrien’s lips_ had touched her cheek. She could feel his smile against her skin as her lashes fluttered.

He pulled away, his hands gentle on her face. His nose nearly brushed hers as he spoke. “Um, ah see you later, Princess.”

“L-Later, right! Later, when we uh later! I’ll uh flower shop! Felix! Carnations! After class! B-bye!” Marinette jump-started, blushing wildly.

His smile melted her as he pulled away. 

_Mon dieu, what was that?_

~

“How was your date with Chloé?” Marinette was smiling from the doorway.

Adrien groaned, resting his head on the counter. “Chloé is… something else.”

“She didn’t seem like she knew the ‘fuck you’ flower bouquet was from your shop.” He watched her hop up to sit on the counter, legs swinging childishly.

 _Marinette is fucking adorable._ He sighed to himself. “My father tried to keep the flower shop thing on the DL if you know what I mean. Chloé thinks I’m just taking a break, traveling the world, or something.”

“Mm,” she hummed, passing him a cup. “Iced tea.”

“Speaking of tea, how was your first day?” he straightened, shifting so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

“You seem tired.” Marinette laughed quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 _Marinette._ All day she was on his thoughts. He would be watering the bluebells and think of her eyes or the peonies would remind him of her blush when he’d kissed her cheek this morning. And her rambling when he’d pulled away. _Fuck, am I supposed to be replying right now?_

“Mm worn out.” he pressed his face into her shoulder. Now that she had mentioned it, he was aware of the sleep that was a heavy blanket that turned his brain to cotton.

“Maybe you should head home.” her hand was light in his hair. _Is this why cats like it so much?_

“Can’t.” Adrien pressed his face into her shoulder.

“Adrien?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything, Princess.”

“W-why did you kiss my cheek this morning?” her voice was quiet, hesitant really.

He lifted his head from her shoulder, touching his forehead to hers. “Why’d you kiss mine?”

The pink of her cheeks suddenly became his new favorite color. “You, um, got me flowers? Which you really shouldn’t do, you should at least let me pay for them like there are so many flowers that I ah have from you and it’s I mean I do love your flowers and your face I mean! Not your face just your flowers but you really shouldn’t-”

Her words trailed off as he pressed a kiss to her nose. “Kissing your cheek shut Chloé up really fast. And I… kinda wanted to do it.” he blushed.

“Did you… mean what you said?” she breathed, blue eyes wide.

“Hm?”

“Do you… love me?” Marinette’s eyes seemed to want to focus on anything but him.

He smiled because the butterflies fluttering around inside him were turning him to mush and he _loved it._ “Of course I love you, Marinette.” 

“Adrien?”

“Hmm?”

“For the record,” her shy smile melted him into a puddle on the floor. “I love you, too. And because I love you, I insist you close shop early and _head home.”_

He stuck his tongue out at her. “Only if you do my last watering round.”

“Fine. At least _I_ won’t drown the chrysanthemums.” she teased, hopping down from the counter to pick up his watering can.

“My Lady, I was far too taken with thine art to bestow my attention upon the chrysanthemums.” he grinned, hopping up on the counter to watch her water his flowers.

“Shut up.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she flitted from plant to plant.

~

“Big…” was the first word out of Marinette’s mouth when she entered Adrien’s apartment behind him.

She watched him turn to her and drop a wink. “I definitely am.”

She could feel her face heating up rapidly. “Adrien Agreste I _hate_ you.” she blurted.

“Um actually not ten minutes ago you said you loved me soooo…” he dropped a kiss at her cheek.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Marinette rubbed the kissed area. “Go to bed, dork.”

Adrien’s soft hand enveloped hers as he tugged her along down his long wooden hallway and into a room that she could only assume was his bedroom. 

_“Mon dieu,”_ Marinette whispered.

Clean, wooden floors and a bay window with cushions that look like heaven. A bed big enough to fit at least four people was shoved against the wall. The walls were barren, no posters, no pictures, no paint. Just _empty_.

“I have too much space here.” Adrien’s smile was sheepish as he ran a hand through his hair.

“No kidding,” she sighed as she flopped down on his bed. Heaven. She groaned, sleep tugging at her already. “God, this bed is heaven.” 

The mattress shifted as Adrien plopped down on it too, lying back on his pillow. She looked up at him, finding his eyes wide open and completely void of sleepiness. “I’m not tired anymor-” his statement was interrupted by his yawn.

Marinette laughed quietly. “Yeah, okay.”

He brightened. “Tell me a bedtime story.”

“What are you, seven years old?” she stuck her tongue out at him.

A smile and a look in his green eyes that she couldn’t name lit up his features. Adrien looked… younger almost. “My mom used to tell me bedtime stories. About butterflies and peacocks.”

“I’m your mom now, huh?” she teased.

His green eyes locked on hers, making her breath catch in her throat. “You have her smile.”

She hesitated, only for a moment. “I’ll tell you a bedtime story.”

Adrien grinned, wide and toothy, as he slipped under the covers. He pulled them up past his nose, so just his green eyes were peeking out. It was _so endearing._

Marinette shifted so she was sitting by him. He moved to rest his head in her lap. She rolled her eyes. “Okay, there was this old Chinese tale my mom used to tell me. A story about ladybugs and black cats and butterflies.”

“Mmm.” Adrien murmured sleepily.

She smiled, aching to run a hand through his blond hair. “There was an old Chinese man, who we’ll call the Guardian. He sensed a disturbance, he felt a threat to his village so he set out to choose two people who would represent all things good and pure so these people could save the village…”

Marinette told him the story, recalling every bit of the story about the girl who didn’t think she could be a hero and the boy who more than anything wanted a friend. Marinette told him of how he fell in love with the girl in the ladybug mask and she fell in love with the boy behind the mask without knowing he was her partner, her best friend, when they donned their masks.

She told him the story and he fell asleep against her as the two heroes defeated the akuma. It was a good thing that he’d fallen asleep before she could finish it because she couldn’t at all remember the end. The end where the two heroes found the other’s identity and fell happily in love. She couldn’t even remember her mother telling her that ending.

All she could remember was, inexplicably, a black umbrella.

Marinette toyed with a strand of Adrien’s blond wavy hair as sleep weighed heavily on her. Her story had trailed off and they were there in complete silence, only the soft sound of Adrien’s quiet breathing breaking it.

 _Adrien._ Marinette wanted to bury her face in a pillow. If you had told 15 year old Marinette that _Adrien Agreste_ would be quietly asleep in her lap with his blond hair a wild mess and his face buried in her lap she would probably laugh in your face. 

But here she was.

~

Adrien woke up to a bright light and the pleasant weight of _someone_ in bed with him.

Someone who he couldn’t name just yet in his sleepy haze.

“Wow, so is this like official? Can I post this on instagram? I need to send it to Alya first, she’s gonna flip out.” Yeah, that was definitely Nino’s voice.

“Ni _no._ ” Adrien pressed his face into dark, soft hair, tugging the _someone_ in his bed closer.

“Ni _yes_.” Adrien could _hear_ Nino’s grin.

The _someone_ shifted, their hand smacking Adrien as they stretched. “Wh-where am I?”

“Marinette, congratulations, you’re in the Agreste bed! Something only one person before you has accomplished; Adrien’s Mom.” Nino snorted.

 _Marinette._ Adrien sighed. _Wait, Marinette?!_

“Agreste bed?” Marinette’s sleepy blue eyes opened, her voice thick with sleep. “What time is it?”

“Like two in the morning.” Nino shrugged.

“Do you usually come over to Adrien’s house at two in the morning?”

“Does Alya _not_ come to your house at two in the morning? Dude, what kind of friendship is that.” Nino shook his head.

“You know what’s nice.” Adrien blurted. “Sleep.”

“I second that. Goodnight, Nino.” Marinette let out her hair before immediately cuddling up to Adrien again.

He blushed, feeling much more awake and much more aware of _Marinette_ in his bed.

“Hey, no way, you’re cutting into my bro time!” Nino’s protests fell on deaf ears.

“You can cut into Marinette time tomorrow.” Marinette mumbled sleepily.

“I didn’t agree to that.” Adrien blurted, turning red. “I like my Marinette time.”

“So does this mean you’re official or…” Nino waggled his eyebrows.

“No, Nino. We’re just friends. Who really like their sleep.” Marinette sighed.

“If you say so, Mari. I’ll be on my way then. Be careful with the Agreste dick. I hear it’s insured for millions.” Nino snickered.

“Nino,” Adrien sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, bye, love you.” Nino shut the door behind him and left Marinette and Adrien is silence.

“Adrien?” Marinette’s eyes were shut as she murmured his name.

“Yes, Princess?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” he blurted too quickly. “I mean… no, no, you can stay. I… want you to stay.”

“Okay. You can kick me out whenever, okay?”

“I won’t.”

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Is your dick really insured?”

_“Augh!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I worked on this instead of my online class but you know it's okay sometimes sacrifices have to be made


	6. Twisting Into Golden Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You: Reyna, I love your fic, how could it possibly get more domestic?  
> Me: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late(ish) update I was (am) busy but here you go!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started one afternoon on a bright sunny day, one of those days where the summer sun was just starting to shift into cooler autumn. One of those days where light filtered in through translucent curtains and splashed warm rays of sun onto bed covers.

Adrien was supposed to be reading but he was much too distracted by the girl sprawled on his bed, sketching away. The light filtering in through his curtains seemed to focus on her like a spotlight.

She was definitely saying something to him but he was kind of too distracted by how her blouse had ridden up just a little, just a little but enough.

 _Maybe I need to get help_. Adrien thought absently.

“So, are you on board?” Marinette was a little red, a soft smile on her lips.

“Umm… yes?”

“Really?” she beamed. “Can we go look at paint swatches now? If… you’re not busy.”

 _What on earth did I just agree to?_ “I’m… not busy.”

Which is how he ended up at the nearest hardware/home improvement store, staring at walls and walls and walls of colors.

Marinette was staring at the colors with an intense look on her face, very focused, very serious. Adrien didn’t know anyone could be that serious about colors.

“So what colors do you want on your walls? I was thinking brighter colors but like muted bright colors, you know?” Marinette tapped her lip eyebrows furrowed as she considered their options.

 _Walls? Painting?_ “Urm, you’re the art major? So why don’t you pick?”

She turned her blue eyes on him, her gaze practically tearing his breath from his throat. “You’re being weird. Is it me? Did you not want to paint your walls? We don’t have to I just thought it would be something fun for us to do… together.” Her cheeks colored, making his heart race.

“You… wanted to paint my walls? With me?” Adrien’s mind was very rapidly conjuring images of paint splattered clothes and hands and faces and laughter and _yes, yes this is a really good idea._

“Er, yeah? I told you at your apartment, remember? Adrien, are you sick?” she pressed cool fingers to his forehead, concern flashing in her eyes.

 _Yeah I’m sick. Lovesick._ Marinette would probably hit him for that one. She was probably gonna hit him anyway. “I might have not been paying attention, maybe, possibly.”

“So you pretended you heard?” her voice was unreadable.

Adrien cringed. “Um, yeah? I know, it was probably stupid but-”

Marinette was _laughing._ Doubling over, a hand over her mouth, trying to rein her giggles. “Adrien Agreste you’re an _idiot.”_

“Your idiot, my Lady.” her laughter was silver bells tinkling in the wind. Adrien beamed.

Marinette’s laughter died, a bright smile on her face. “So, are you still in, then?”

“Why did you want to paint my walls in the first place?” he tilted his head.

“Maybe if you were paying attention, you’d know.” she giggled, poking his chest. “I just hate your blank walls. Your room needs color.”

Nodding, he grinned. “Yeah, yeah okay. Sounds fun.”

~

Marinette flopped down on her bed as the sun was setting.

The whole day had been laughter and pastel colors and jokes and smiles and _Adrien._ She rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow. He was very quickly making himself at home in her heart. Suddenly the shy, tucked away, undusted, Adrien corners of her heart were full of bright sunshine and happy laughter.

Adrien had planted the seeds of gorgeous bright flowers in her heart and they were only just starting to sprout.

Her phone’s angry buzzing jolted her from her reverie as she grabbed her phone. “Hello?”

“I need you to tell me why you aren’t getting hitched right now.” Alya’s overly-familiar voice piped up.

“Hello, Alya, yes my day was amazing, thank you for asking!” Marinette rolled her eyes affectionately.

“I know your day was amazing. Adrien was texting Nino who was texting me all day! Also, mademoiselle, you have explaining to do.”

“Mom, I don’t know what you heard but whatever it is, Jefferson started it.”

“Musical references are not getting you out of this one, missy. When were you going to tell me you _slept over at Adrien’s?_ ” Alya shrilled.

“After I told you we went at it hard on his couch for a couple hours.” Marinette drawled.

“Be serious! I know you’re in love with him, Mari, why haven’t you told him?”

Marinette sighed, rolling over to lie on her back. “You know I can’t tell him.”

“And why not?”

“Because I don’t know how he feels about me, Alya. Sure, we’re friends but maybe I’m seeing things I want to see! Maybe _you’re_ seeing things I want to see!” At this point, Marinette was gesticulating wildly.

Alya sighed. “Maybe you’re not acknowledging that what you want to see is actually happening right before your eyes!”

“I could get hurt, did you think of that?”

“Now you’re just making up reasons. _Try it_. Ask him out. Live a little. Does Adrien look like he would hurt you like that?” Alya scoffed.

Marinette sighed, rolling over to her stomach. It’s not that she didn’t want to go on cute dates with him where he would kiss her at the end of it. He would ask too. He looked like one of those people who asked if he could kiss you. _Those people are the best kind._

“Anyway, I gotta go convince Adrien to make out with you. Consider it okay?” Alya’s voice softened. “I love you, Mari.”

Marinette smiled to herself. “I love you, Alya.”

~

“I _can’t_ ask her out, Nino!” Adrien was pacing his room.

“You both are so ridiculous. Why can’t you ask her?” Adrien could _hear_ Nino rolling his eyes.

“Because! Because she might not like me like that…” Adrien sighed. It was more than just that. It was something else entirely, something that barely had anything to do with falling in love. He didn’t exactly have that freedom anymore, apparently.

“Did you _hear_ her? She had a crush on you when she was fifteen and didn’t even know you! What makes you think after getting to know you, she won’t like you?”

“Well, well why aren’t you asking Alya! I saw the way you two were looking at each other!” Adrien blurted. He was stalling. He really didn’t want to tell Nino what else was wrong, not yet anyway.

Nino began laughing. Laughter that was more gasping and hiccuping than actually laughing. “Dude… are you fucking serious?” Nino choked out, still laughing.

Adrien flushed. “Yeah! You can’t pressure me into telling Marinette I love her when you can’t even admit your feelings for Alya!”

Adrien didn’t think it was possible for Nino to laugh harder. “Wait, wait, wait,” Nino said as he caught his breath. “You love this girl now? Dude, you got it bad.”

 _I know and that’s exactly what the problem is._ “Stop changing the subject! I’ll ask Marinette out when you tell me how you really feel about Alya.”

Nino laughed. “Dude, Alya’s _gay.”_

Adrien started, feeling his face rapidly heat. “Wh- um- well...oh.”

“Alya and I were really tight a few years ago, family friends and all. We’re good friends now because of you and Marinette. She’s fun to chill with and everything, she’s a good friend. That’s how I feel about her. Now that you know, go get that girl.”

“Ninooo, what if she doesn’t like me? What if after I ask her she rejects me and she’s too uncomfortable around me so we’re never friends ever again? What if she marries some rich guy named Felix and lives happily ever after with a cat, a hamster, a dog, and three kids!”

“What if she’s in love with you and she’s waiting for you to say something?”

 _That would be even worse._ “What if I die. What if I just drop dead right now.”

“Alright that’s my cue. Get some sleep, man.”

~

Marinette didn’t usually look forward to her alarm.

Her alarm was the start of yet another day to drag herself through until she could collapse in a land of flowers and cats and a really hot blond Prince.

But today, today was different. Today was different because she would spend an entire day with said hot blond Prince and she would be _painting._ Painting all day, painting just flat colors. Stress-free, she wouldn’t receive a single grade for it.

Marinette rolled out of her bed, blinking sleep from her eyes as she slid her feet into her slippers and shuffled her way to the bathroom.

Her voyage to Adrien’s was clumsiness-free which was already a good sign of possibly the best day ever.

“Hey there, Princess.” Adrien’s green eyes held traces of sleepiness as he opened the door for her.

Marinette scrunched up her nose. “You look like you just woke up.”

“I did, thank you for noticing.” he grinned, letting her in.

Paint cans lined one wall, the house having already been taped to avoid mess. Marinette had brought the brushes and the tarp for the floor.

Adrien’s arms came around her. She could sense the sleep still clinging to him. “Marinette, has anyone ever told you that you’re absolutely amazing?”

“Probably,” Marinette laughed quietly. “Why did you suddenly think of that?”

“Because I think you’re absolutely amazing.” he whispered it, like a secret he didn’t want anyone to know. Like a secret he didn’t want _her_ to know. “And I love you.”

They both had tossed ‘I love you’s since the first platonic exchange. Adrien was a good friend, of course Marinette loved him. She didn’t know if she was looking for it, for _something,_ but this particular ‘I love you’ sounded so far from platonic that if platonic was Paris, this declaration of love was in an entirely different universe. Maybe she was hearing things, maybe she desperately wanted a romantic ‘I love you’ from him.

“I-I love you too, dork. Now get ready, wear clothes you can get dirty.” she managed to choke out in her flustered state.

He pulled away, cheeks aflame. “Y-Yeah, right. Okay.”

~

Adrien very quickly donned an old shirt and sweatpants before rushing out of his room, hair still unbrushed.

It was nothing compared to Marinette’s adorable faded overalls and pink shirt. Sometimes Adrien was sure he had everything he wanted in life. Then Marinette showed up in overalls and he had to think _was I really actually happy until this moment?_

“Honestly, knowing actual models don’t wake up completely flawless really makes me feel better about myself.” Marinette piped up, blue eyes flashing playfully. She was perched up on his counter island, munching on his cereal.

He laughed. “Well, we all know you wake up completely flawless every morning with birds chirping along to the song you sing, Princess.”

She snorted past a mouthful of cereal. “Please, I’m no princess in the morning.”

“Wanna explain why you’re eating my cereal and not using a bowl?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged, cheeks coloring. “It was just there so-”

Adrien grinned. “I’m kidding, help yourself to anything.”

She set aside the cereal, hopping down from the counter. “We should get started. I already laid down the tarp so we can get right to painting! I threw some old sheets I brought over your furniture so we don’t get paint on them.”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Where should we start?”

They headed into his room and moments later, were painting in silence. Marinette’s playlist was quiet and easy, simple music that she hummed along too. Nothing like Nino’s beat drops and intense sounds. Her playlist was pianos and ukeleles and happy, simple music.

Adrien was painting one side of the wall while she was on the other, tapping her foot, humming quietly, bouncing on her toes. He wouldn’t lie, he spent more time staring at her than actually painting.

The color they were painting suited the mood. A mint green, bordering on blue, light and happy and easy and pretty. 

Marinette had instantly fallen in love with the color, and as she fell he fell too.

Most of the colors she had picked for him were light and pastel. Happy, easy colors that were so completely Marinette that he couldn’t find it in himself to say no. Not that he wanted to.

He was still stuck in his head, rolling through the conversation with Nino last night. How on earth could Adrien explain that it wasn’t just that he was afraid of rejection? How could he explain that there were so many other things, so many complicated things that had just been dumped on him? How could he explain that letting Marinette fall in love with him only for him to be completely unavailable to her because _his father-_

Laughter like bells pealed from Marinette. “Adrien you’re already covered in paint.”

A glance at his clothes and hands and really any part of his surface area confirmed the source of her lovely laughter. He grimaced. “This comes off, right?”

“You better hope it does.” she reached over and touched his nose lightly, transferring paint to his nose.

“Tell me you didn’t put paint on my nose.” he deadpanned.

“Okay. I didn’t put paint on your nose.” She grinned.

 _Well okay, she’s asking for it._ He reached out, taking her wrist in one hand and her waist in the other. Her grin dropped, curiosity in her gaze as Adrien tugged her closer. Her lips were far too close to his for him to grasp at any self control he had left.

Adrien grinned before planting his paint covered nose against her skin, just off the corner of her lips. Marinette squealed and fought as he dragged his nose across her cheek, effectively smearing paint everywhere.

“I hate you,” her laughter tossed his worries to the wind.

But then Marinette’s delicate, slim hand trailed its way down his rib cage, ripping a small squeal from his mouth.

She paused.

His heart stopped.

A grin spread across her face. “Adrien Agreste-”

“No.” he blurted.

“Are you-”

“No!”

“Ticklish?” Marinette’s hand shot out, jabbing his side and effectively drawing another small sound.

 _“No!”_ Adrien danced away from her relentless tickles, secretly adoring the playful twinkle in her eyes.

Marinette laughed. “Alright, alright, but don’t think I won’t forget it.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

~

“When did the sun set?” Marinette murmured lazily from where she was draped across Adrien’s couch.

“You should head home soon.” Adrien nudged her knee.

“We’re not even half done.” she groaned. Painting was fun. Tickle fights were fun. The day was fun. But it was safe to say that after waking up uncharacteristically early, Marinette was about to pass out.

“We’ll need the rest of the week to finish the whole apartment. Just come back tomorrow?” his voice was soothing honey that seemed to wrap her up in a warm blanket of sleep.

“Where will you sleep?”

“On the couch. The paint fumes won’t get me here.” he tapped the couch lightly, a smile on his face.

Something was definitely up with him. Marinette noticed it this morning when his ‘I love you’ sounded so final. That was ridiculous of course, they had forever to say their ‘I love you’s. 

She had noticed it in the way his eyes trailed her as she walked by or how his eyes were stuck to her as they painted. Something was _off._

“Don’t be ridiculous. Come home with me.” she shrugged. “Don’t want you to die from paint fumes.”

Adrien smiled as he brushed her bangs from her eyes. “No, no, I’m fine.”

Marinette sat up. “Are you okay?”

He looked startled. “Er, yeah, of course, why do you ask?”

“Something’s up. Are you sick? Did I do something?”

He shook his head, laughing quietly. “No, no, it’s not you. I’m not sick. I just… my father.”

“Wanna talk about it?” She took his hand hesitantly. Gabriel Agreste was a touchy subject.

“I just,” his smile as he looked up displayed tiredness, weariness almost. “I really like you, Mari.”

Marinette didn’t even need to touch her face to know it was red. “I, uh, r-really like you too, Adrien.”

He sighed, shoving a hand in his hair. “Let’s not talk about my father right now. Let’s... go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at introducing plot in a foreshadow-y subtle way
> 
> Also less flower shop this chapter more domestic fluff but you know, flower shop is mostly just a setting
> 
> what is it that Gabriel Agreste did this time hmmm find out in the next installment of Keep It In Your Plants!!!!!
> 
> I hoped you liked the chapter <3333 comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated :)


	7. Sad Sediment Slowly Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sleepover and plot reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gross and choppy and I'm sorry it just wasn't working for me but I wanted to post before school started so here it is!
> 
> I also added chapter titles, they're song lyrics from Glow by Johanna Warren ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

“So,” Adrien watched, enchanted as Marinette pushed a piece of popcorn past her lips before speaking. “What’s next?”

“N-Next?” he blurted, hoping she couldn’t feel the rapid pace of his heart in his chest.

It was probably the best thing they’d done together. Curl up with popcorn and sweets and watch movies on his laptop way past the sun’s setting and deep into the night. The time currently said 11pm but their energy levels said 9am.

Marinette was lying down, stretched out on her side and using Adrien as a table. The giant bowl of popcorn was in his lap, the laptop was balanced on his thighs, and the sweets bag was in Marinette’s arms.

_I don’t trust you with this,_ she had said laughingly plucking the bag from his hands as he pouted.

“Next movie?” she shifted, her head now resting on his shoulder and her hair tickling his collarbone.

“Are you planning on stealing all my sleep?” he murmured teasingly.

Red splashed its way onto her cheeks. “If you need sleep I’ll go. But I’m kinda in an all-nighter mood.”

“I’m out of practice, I haven’t done an all-nighter since I was 15 and the new Mecha Strike game came out.”

“Lucky for you, I’ll be here to keep you up all night. Oh!” she shot up, blue eyes sparkling excitedly. “Blanket fort!”

If his heart stopped thundering in his chest like that he might have asked what a blanket fort was. Instead, he watched her flit around his couch, pulling chairs and adjusting blankets.

Marinette placed a hand on her hip. “Well, don’t just stand there with your mouth open like a fish. Help me!”

“A… fish?” he couldn’t help his grin.

“Yes! Fish!” she hit him with a pillow.

He let his fingers trail her ribcage, making her squeal. “Oh, I’m not the only ticklish one, am I?”

Fingers jabbed at his sides, drawing surprised laughter from his lips. “Two can play at this game.” her blue eyes were playful, her tone challenging.

And so began the Great Tickle War.

“Okay, okay!” Adrien found himself saying. “I give up!”

Marinette pulled away, pigtails messy and eyes bright. “Good.” she pointed to the blankets. “Blanket fort. I need textbooks. Or dictionaries.”

“What makes you think I have textbooks and dictionaries?”

She gave him a flat look.

He sighed. “Be right back.”

~

“I’ve never built a blanket fort before.” Adrien whispered.

His head was rested on Marinette’s stomach. She was conscious of her every breath as she spoke. “Nino never mentioned blanket forts? What kind of childhood was that?”

He laughed quietly. “Nino and I haven’t been friends that long. I met him about two years. He pushed a lot for my flower shop dreams. And my childhood…” she could feel his sigh against her. “Wasn’t great.”

“Is your flower shop the flower shop of your dreams?” she let her fingers linger in the soft tresses of his hair.

Marinette could see his smile without even having to look. “This is my dream life, I think. Flower shop, good friends, nice apartment, and ah… pretty girl.”

“Oh, there’s a girl in your life, is there? Haven’t met her yet, weird.” she shoved her jealousy away, letting herself enjoy his attention while she could.

He laughed. “There’s only one pretty girl in my life and I’d say you know her pretty well.”

“Yeah?” Marinette laughed. “Is it… Alya?”

“As pretty as she is, she is not the girl I am talking about. Besides, I don’t think I’m Alya’s type.” he flipped over, staring up at her with those endless green eyes.

She fought her blush. “Oh good. We were worried you hadn’t noticed.”

Color rose to his cheeks. “I may have… tried to set Nino up with her. He told me.”

The laugh that slid past her lips was bubbly. “Okay, okay. So… Chloé?”

It was Adrien’s turn to laugh. “Chloé is… no. She is not the girl I was talking about.”

“Well, Adrien, those are the only girls I’ve seen you interact with. Unless you’re talking about Bridgette the cat.” she giggled.

“Bridgette is my one true love, Mari. But no, the girl I’m talking about is very much human.” his smile was too tender as he stared up at her.

“W-well th-they’re my only guesses.” she huffed.

Adrien shifted so his body was parallel to hers. She could feel an arm around her waist and his nose against her neck. “Should I give you a hint?” his voice was breathy.

_I think I’m gonna die today._ “Y-yes.”

“She has eyes the color of the sky at dusk. Not like the warmer colors, not the pinks and the oranges. No, her eyes are very very blue.” he murmured.

_My eyes are blue_. “Adrien, I already guessed Chloé!”

“Another hint?”

“Please.” the word came out much more breathy than she had intended.

“She has this smile that looks like sunshine.”

“You must really like this girl.” she couldn’t force her voice to be above a whisper.

“Yeah. Literally running into her was the best thing to ever happen to me probably. Don’t tell Nino, but I think she might be my best friend.” his breath against her skin sent tingles down her spine.

“Wow.” was all Marinette could say.

He snorted. “Not that it matters much anymore.” his words were quiet like they weren’t for her to hear.

“Adrien,” her voice was much softer than she had intended.

“Yes, Mari?”

“What happened with your father?”

It had plagued Marinette’s mind for days. She couldn’t forget that look he had given her so often. She couldn’t place it at all but it seemed almost… nostalgic. Which didn’t make any sense at all but she couldn’t think of anything else.

Adrien’s sigh whispered along her collarbone. “I’m kinda pretending it didn’t exist for now, Mari.”

She snorted. “Yeah, that’s the best way to cope.”

“Tell you what, I’ll tell you in… four hours. If you’re still up by then, you’ll know. If not, we forget it. Okay?” his tone was light but it sounded forced.

Marinette covered his hand on her stomach with her own, letting her other hand slide through his hair. “Okay.” she said softly.

~

“Oh no,” Marinette was laughing, shaking her head. “You’re making a big mistake, minou.”

“Minou?” he raised an eyebrow at her before passing her the controller.

“Hush.” she stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed. “Okay, why am I making a big mistake?”

Her blue eyes sparkled. “You’ll see.”

And see he did.

Marinette was a complete monster at Mario Kart.

No matter what he did, no matter how he cheated, no matter how hard he mashed his buttons. Marinette won with ease and grace.

Adrien groaned, flopping back on his couch and tossing the controller. “That was a mistake.”

“Wanna play another round?” her lashes fluttered innocently as she leaned into him.

He managed to rein in his heart palpitations. “So you can wreck me at Sweet Sweet Canyon again? Not a chance.”

“Tell you what, you can pick the track this time.” her laugh made his heart hurt.

“Oh no no no, I don’t need your pity rewards. Winner chooses the track.” he let his fingers trail her side, drawing peals of giggles.

“Adrien! No more tickles!” she swatted at his hand. “Okay, fine. Rainbow Road it is.”

“Marinette, do you happen to crave death?” he poked her.

She stuck her tongue out. “Just trying to level the playing field. Everyone sucks at Rainbow Road.” Offering the controller as a peace offering, Marinette smiled apologetically.

Adrien took the controller, nearly jumping as his fingers brushed hers. “You’re on.”

…

“Okay! So everyone sucks at Rainbow Road but me?” Marinette laughed.

Adrien groaned. “I’m not playing this hell game with you ever again. I’ll play with Nino. I can actually win that way.”

She giggled. “I’m telling Nino you said that.”

~

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered, staring up at the ceiling of their blanket fort.

Adrien was lying on his back beside her, though in the opposite direction. His chin was beside her forehead. Their heads touched, her hair a dark spill on the blanketed floor.

“Yes, Mari?” his voice was hushed.

She let out a breath. “I’m sleepy.”

He chuckled quietly, tilting his head to press his lips to her temple. “Then sleep.”

“But you haven’t told me what’s wrong yet.” Marinette was fighting her sleep but it was very quickly becoming an uphill battle.

She felt him reaching for her fingers. “Mari?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Pére wants me to get married. Probably to some politician’s daughter. The only way to get out of it is somehow fall in love and get engaged in two days.”

Marinette shot up, eyes wide, heart thundering. “M-married?”

Adrien sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah.” he laughed. “Married.”

“Do you _want_ to get married? How does he still have any say in your life?” she bit her lip, very much wanting to run out the door and maybe cuddle with a pillow and cry.

“No, no I don’t want to get married. He… he thinks it would be good for the company. If I marry someone with power. But,” he flopped back down on the blanketed floor. “I don’t want to.”

“So are you doing anything to stop it?!” 

“What is there to do, Marinette?” his laugh was bitter now.

Maybe it was the fact that sleep made her thoughts foggy. Maybe it was that Alya was 99% of her impulse control and right now she had exactly no impulse control. Maybe it was that she really wanted to help him in any way she could.

“Marry me, then.” she blurted.

His green eyed gaze stunned her. “What?”

“WELL NOT ME SPECIFICALLY JUST ANYONE WILLING TO MARRY YOU I MEAN YOU COULD ALWAYS GET A DIVORCE BUT IT WOULD GET YOUR DAD OFF YOUR BACK AND-”

“Mari, Marinette, slow down,” his eyes were sparkling. “Would you really… give up… love like that?”

She couldn’t help herself. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. “It’s hardly giving anything up,” she laughed nervously. “It would be the same as it is now, wouldn’t it?”

Arms came around her and she could feel his breath rustling her hair. “You’re my best friend, Marinette. I don’t want to do this to you.”

“I offered.” she whispered. “I want to.”

She could feel his heart thrumming as he laughed. “This is hardly the proposal you deserve.”

“So propose properly in the morning. I’m ready for sleep.” she whispered.

“One last thing,” his voice broke.

“What’s that?” she murmured.

Adrien drew her from his shirt, his hands gently cupping her face. She covered his hands with hers, trying to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest. His face was much too close to Marinette’s to even be kind of platonic.

“Marinette?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” she could barely speak.

“Can I… kiss you?” color like his own red red roses bloomed on his cheeks.

Marinette leaned closer, heart pounding as his breath brushed her lips.

~

 

“You’re getting _what?!_ ” Nino yelled through the phone.

Adrien blushed. “Married.”

“To _who?_ Since _when?_ What the _fuck._ ”

“To Marinette, since last night, and yeah I know.” he laughed.

“ _Why?_ Dude, I know you like the girl but as soon as you realize she’s in love with you, you don’t immediately get hitched!”

“It’s not that, Nino. Marinette’s not in love with me. Pére wants me to get married to a girl with power which meant arranged marriage so Marinette offered to marry me to get him off my back about it. We can just… get a divorce later?” Adrien shrugged.

“Dude you’re fucked. And not in the pleasant way. You can’t platonically marry the girl you’re in love with have you ever _seen_ a rom-com?”

“It’s fine. We’re fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Man you wish. Have you proposed already?”

“No, I’m doing it today. Eiffel Tower. Just wanted to let you know. And ask you to be my best man?”

“Well, of course.”

“Thanks, Nino.”

“I wanna be the first one to tell you ‘I told you so’ when you get up on that altar.”

“Thanks, Nino.” he deadpanned.

~

“No way in hell am I letting you do that.”

“Alya! He’s my friend!” Marinette sighed.

“Yeah a friend you’ve wanted to make out with since you ran into him! You are not gonna survive this. It’ll only hurt you.”

“It’s fine! We’re fine! Everything’s fine!”

“No.”

“Well… I DIDN’T CALL TO ASK PERMISSION.” Marinette cringed as the words slipped by. “I called to ask… if you would be my maid of honor?”

“This is a bad idea Mari. Nino agrees.”

“WHY ARE YOU TEXTING NINO?!”

“I’ll be your maid of honor, no worries girl. I’ll get you through this trainwreck.”

“Thanks, Aly- HEY!”

~

The Eiffel Tower he’d said. Why did he pick the Eiffel Tower? The Eiffel Tower was the least original place to propose! _Adrien, you’re a fucking idiot._

So maybe his heart was beating out of his chest but it was okay! Marinette would make it okay. Marinette with her eyes the color of the sky at dusk and her sweet smile like sunshine.

“Adrien!” Marinette was running for him, an umbrella in her hand.

It had rained moments ago, rain that made him think that maybe this really was a bad idea. But the skies opened, letting the sunshine bathe Paris in its yellow glow. Everything was bathed in the glow.

“Marinette.” he sighed, clutching his flower bouquet tighter. Adrien had meticulously chosen each and every one. Daisies, Forsythia, Ivy, and thousands of different roses.

“Hi,” she breathed, blue eyes bright in the sun’s glow.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he gulped, dropping to one knee.

She was smiling but there was something else in her eyes.

“Will you…”

She nodded encouragingly.

“Mari me?”

Pure blue fury blazed in her eyes and he couldn’t help his grin. “I hate you Adrien Agreste.”

“Here I am proposing to you and you declare your hatred for me.” he shook his head.

She gently lifted the bouquet from his hands and replaced it with a single carnation. Solid-colored and white. White like the first flower he had ever given her. “That’s my answer.” she blushed.

Adrien slid the ring onto her finger and let the artificial rush of getting engaged wash over him. He grinned, sweeping Marinette off her feet.

Her nose scrunched up as she flicked his nose affectionately.

Nino was totally wrong. This was the best case scenario!

Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!!! fake married AU
> 
> if you didn't get the white carnation thing, solid colored carnations mean 'yes'  
> and all Adrien's flowers in his bouquet are various 'eternal love, marriage, love' flowers like the cheesy dork he is
> 
> again I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucked the ones to come should be much much better!!! (also sorry for any mistakes yikes I don't edit ever)


	8. Hope Thistle Make You Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As amazing as champagne alone with you in my flower shop is, I think we have things to figure out.” his arms came around her and he propped her up on his desk.
> 
> “Like?” she straightened out his collar absently.
> 
> Adrien laughs softly. “Like the fact that we’re engaged but we don’t live together. Or the fact that neither your parents nor my dad knows we’re engaged. Or-”
> 
> She pressed a finger to his lips, hushing his words. “We could live together. Do you,” she hesitated before blurting, “Do you want to move in with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops im back from the dead hello!!!
> 
> umm i dunno what to say except thank you for waiting so patiently!!! there were still commenters but none that said 'pls update its been forever!!!' and i appreciate that a lot!! that said this fic is on hiatus for a lil while probably until the school year ends. first it was 'im busy with school' and then it was 'fuck idk what to write for this chapter' and then it was 'fuck im stuck' but i managed to write through it??? sort of????
> 
> anyway thank you for waiting patiently thank you to all my friends who suffered through my complaining special thanks to [maya](http://zoenightstars.tumbr.com) who gave me a rep point for finishing this chapter i love you so much you're the best and i appreciate you <333333333333333333333 (ps if youre not reading her fic post-it notes idk what youre doing)
> 
> this chapter sucks A Lot like im not even kidding its probably the worst one yet but i hope you enjoy anyway i guess??
> 
> a reminder: mari and adrien are not dating theyre platonically fake engaged even though theres a shit load of mutual pining going on

Marinette was glowing.

Maybe it was fake and they weren’t in love but god there was no one else she’d rather have beside her right now.

“As amazing as champagne alone with you in my flower shop is, I think we have things to figure out.” his arms came around her and he propped her up on his desk.

“Like?” she straightened out his collar absently.

Adrien laughs softly. “Like the fact that we’re engaged but we don’t live together. Or the fact that neither your parents nor my dad knows we’re engaged. Or-”

She pressed a finger to his lips, hushing his words. “We could live together. Do you,” she hesitated before blurting, “Do you want to move in with me?”

He blinked. “You know,” he leaned forward, touching his nose to hers. “We did spend a solid week painting the walls in my apartment.”

“You know,” she bumped her nose against his, fighting her blush.” I’m a student and I doubt I could pay a quarter of what your apartment costs, let alone half.” she shrugged.

“You don’t have to pay half. I’ll pay rent and you can pay for umm groceries. Or something.” he shifted his nose to run it along the side of his, lips _far too close_ to hers.

She snorted, mentally quieting the butterflies in her stomach. _He’s your fiance._ “I’m not letting you pay the whole rent.” she rolled her eyes, pulling away from his gaze and pressing her lips to the rim of her champagne flute as she spoke.

“Marinette,” he groaned.

“I’m serious! I have a job! I can pay for things.” she stuck her tongue out at him.

His eyes darted to her tongue before meeting her eyes again. He tapped her nose gently. “You work at a coffeeshop for a little more than minimum wage. Not to even mention you still have tuition to pay.” 

“Hmm… compromise: we go house-hunting for a place that’s affordable for both of us.” 

“Wow. Sounds exciting.” he rolled his eyes teasingly.

“Shut up. I don’t see you coming up with any ideas.” she tugged on his coat’s lapel.

“Tell you what.” he poked her side playfully. “You stay at my place for a day. I’ll stay at yours for the next and we’ll see which we like better?”

Her heart fluttered in her chest as his sincere green eyes bore into hers. “Ah, s-sure. Yeah. Yes. Okay.”

“Yeah? Really?” his lips twitched, like he was fighting a smile.

“Just… take me home,” Marinette rolled her eyes, arms wrapping around her fiance.

~

Adrien didn’t want to wake up.

Last night he had slipped into sleep like one would slip into a warm shower.

No fitful rolling around, no waking up at 3am and not being able to sleep again. He would give a hand and a foot to be able to sleep like this forever.

Marinette groaned quietly and he opened his eyes reluctantly, finding her rubbing her blue eyes sleepily.

He rolled over, pressing his face into her hair. “Morning Mar.” he mumbled.

“No,” she sighed heavily. “No, no, no.”

“C’mon. Breakfast.” he tugged on her shirt but made no move to get out of the warm cocoon of blankets.

“Sleep.” she breathed, her eyes already fluttering shut.

He smiled to himself, his head still full of the heavy rain clouds of sleep. “Mari.”

“ _No_.” she whined.

“I’m gonna tickle you if you don’t get up.”

“Leave m’ alone.” she pressed the heel of her hand against his face, half-heartedly pushing him away.

“Mari,” he cooed.

She rolled away.

“Come on.”

She didn’t move.

He sighed. “I warned you.”

“No.” she whined softly.

He let his fingers poke gently at her side.

Her reaction was violent and abrupt. She jumped nearly an entire foot off the bed, her hand grasping his in an iron grip as she squealed. “Adrien Agreste do _not_ tickle me if you value your life.” she croaked, shooting him a blank stare.

He stuck his tongue out at her. “Too late.”

“I hate you.” she mumbled.

“Noo,” he wrapped his arm around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. “You love me.”

She shook her head.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he whispered.

“Hm.”

“Say you love me?”

She rolled over to face him, her nose touching his affectionately. 

His breath caught in his throat. Her sleepy blue eyes peered up at him, dark lashes fluttering every time she blinked. “Hey.” he breathed.

“Yeah?” she whispered, her torso stretching as she yawned.

He yawned. “Say you love me.”

Red raced across her cheeks, ears turning pink. She gave a soft smile, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you, Adrien.”

He grinned. “I knew it.”

“I take it back you’re the worst goodnight.” she rolled away from him.

“Tell me,” he started, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. “How was your first night at my place which is far superior than yours?”

“It was horrible and I hated it now leave me alone, dork.” she mumbled.

“Tell me the truth or I’ll tickle you again.”

She sighed loudly. “It was heavenly, okay? The sheets were soft and the temperature is set to 25oC which is absolutely perfect and it’s so warm and I loved it.”

“Do I even need to spend time at your apartment tomorrow?” he grinned.

She rolled back over to him and flicked his nose gently. “Yes. You’ll love it and it’ll be perfect. What’s for breakfast?”

~

Adrien’s apartment was amenities at every corner.

His fridge was stocked with organic vegetables, his pantry lined with fresh pastries. Not a single instant noodle cup in sight.

“Adrien, you know we can’t live like this if I move in with you, right?” Marinette glanced at him, meeting soft green eyes.

“Money is not a problem, Mar.” he leaned against his counter-island, a small sweet smile on his face.

“I’m paying for half. Of everything in this house. And I _will_ fight you on that.” she shot him a blank stare, fighting against her blush.

He tilted his head, eyes sparkling. “Does that mean you’ll move in with me?”

Her heart fluttered wildly. His expression was so loving it almost seemed like he really was looking at his future wife. _This isn’t real_. She shook her head. “Believe it or not, I like my tiny apartment.”

“Do you like the mugs of paint that you mistake for coffee?” he took a step towards her, a mischievous grin on his face.

“ _Yes_.” she pressed her fingertip to his nose and pushed him back.

He blinked before taking her hand in his. “I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t-”

The doorbell cut her off.

She shot him a confused expression as his eyes widened and he walked to the door.

“-Can’t believe you’re making me do this.” a voice, familiar in a way that made marinette dig her nails into her palm, spoke out as Adrien opened the door.

“You’re, uh, a little early…” she caught him rubbing the back of his neck as she peeked at the door.

“Adrien?” Marinette lifted an eyebrow, leaning against the wall. “What’s going on?”

“Err… well I thought you and Chloé could, umm… _faire la paix_ , so to speak?” red raced across his face, green eyes apologetic.

“Because…?” The last thing she cared about was making peace with Chloé.

His eyes darted back and forth between Chloé and Marinette before he sighed. “Chloé, Marinette and I are getting married.”

A sound that Marinette would describe as a half-scream half-snort came out of the other girl. “ _Married_? How long have you two even known each other?!”

Adrien shot her a look that Marinette couldn’t see. Though she imagined his eyes conveyed something like _play nice_. “Doesn’t matter. I love her.”

 _I love her_. Marinette’s heart fluttered.

Chloé’s mouth opened.

Then closed.

Then opened again. “Is she pregnant?!”

Marinette made a choking sound. “ _What?_ ”

Adrien sighed, rubbing his forehead in a way that made him look years older than he was. “Oh my god.”

“Why else would yo-”

“Not why you’re here! Marinette,” Adrien turned to her, his lip caught between his teeth. “Chloé is a good friend of mine and I just think it would be nice if you two could, uh, clear the air!”

“You know, bringing her here isn’t exactly making your case for your apartment.” She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised.

“Whatever, can I just apologize so I don’t have to stand here in these heels for another half hour listening to the two of you bicker?” Chloé tapped her foot, the rhythm of the sound her heels made set a metronome for Marinette’s heartbeat.

Adrien pursed his lips and Marinette felt the briefest flicker of an urge to kiss them. He nodded.

Chloé sighed, rolling her eyes before lifting them to meet Marinette’s. “I’m sorry for being awful to you. If someone like Adrien could like you enough to marry you, you can’t be nearly as annoying as I thought.”

Marinette watched as Adrien gave her a silent glance, nodding encouragingly.

Chloé groaned. “Adrien I-”

“Please?” he turned those green eyes on her and Marinette knew damn well it was impossible to say no to those.

“I just didn't know how to deal with my huge giant gay crush on you, okay?” her eyes were focused on some point behind Marinette, very obviously not looking at her.

Marinette opened her mouth.

Then closed it.

Then opened it again.

Then closed it.

Her heart was thundering in her chest as she slowly processed this information that was given to her. “Wh-What?” was the only thing she could think to say.

“Oh please, most of the class had a crush on you, is this really that surprising?” Chloé raised an eyebrow. “I mistook being in love with you for jealousy so I started being horrible to you. Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

Marinette shut her mouth, her teeth clicking. “I, well- um… did you know?” she turned to Adrien.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “She sort of told me a while ago, you know your first day at the coffeeshop.”

“Can I leave now?” Chloé sighed. “I sort of have a date to get to-”

The rest of Chloé’s words were muffled as Marinette threw her arms around the other girl. “Thank you.” she whispered. “You didn’t need to come out to me.”

“I’m surprised you’re surprised. You hung around Alya for years, you’d think you would be able to tell these things.” her voice lacked the poison it was usually laced with. Instead, it was replaced with something Marinette would call… amicable exasperation.

“You made my school experience miserable. And I get that you were dealing with other things but… I don't think I can just sweep this under the rug just because… you were confused.” Marinette breathed. “But I want to get to know you for who you actually are.”

Chloé nodded, her grip on Marinette tightening. 

Another set of arms came around the two, ignoring their protests. Adrien sighed. “This is great.”

“Get off!” the two girls chorused.

~

“Okay, I’m gonna go shower. But, uh,” Marinette pressed a feather-light kiss against Adrien’s cheek. His skin tingled as she pulled away. “Thank you.” she whispered.

He desperately fought his blush as she flounced into his bathroom. “Anything for you.” he murmured, the room suddenly empty without her presence.

The pitter-patter of the shower followed the brief silence that settled over his apartment. He could hear her humming softly.

Adrien sighed. Sometimes he decided he knew everything about Marinette and then she hit him with something entirely new. Who knew she could be so stubborn about this apartment thing?

_It’s temporary anyway._

He shoved the thought from his mind. There were tons of ‘if’s and ‘maybe’s in the situation they had wound up in. If he told her how he really felt, maybe she would stay with him forever.

 _Forever_. It was a thought he hadn’t really let himself think about. Marriage was supposed to be forever, wasn’t it?

The buzzing of his phone jolted him from his thoughts.

Adrien shook his head as he answered the phone. “Hello?”

_“Hey, dude. How’s it going?”_

Adrien smiled. Nino was always there when Adrien needed him. “Not bad. Just having a minor internal crisis. But what else is new, am I right?”

_“What’s today’s internal crisis about?”_

Adrien sighed. “Marinette.”

_“Disgusting. Please don’t say her name like that ever again.”_

“I said it the normal way I say it every time!”

_“Yes exactly. Now what’s bothering you about Marinette?”_

“She’s perfect and sweet and smart and I’m just now realizing what this whole marriage business means.” Adrien drummed his fingers against the table.

_“I tried to warn you, honestly.”_

He sighed loudly. “Nino what the fuck am I supposed to do? I’m in love with her.”

_“How about call this off and actually date her for real?”_

“Well I can’t do that now. We’re in this mess. And my dad…”

_“Fuck your dad, honestly Adrien. It’s your life. I keep telling you.”_

“I… I’ll see.”

_“Stop seeing. Start doing. Peace out.”_

“Nino-” the line went dead.

Adrien sighed. _I’ll see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty ending for a shitty chapter :'') thank you for sticking by this fic a lot of shenanigans are happening soon i swear ill try to update soon but im a junior in high school and its been a lil crazy but ive been semi-active on tumblr so feel free to message me or anything if you wanna scream about this fic!!!
> 
> tumblr:[reyxa](http://reyxa.tumblr.com)


	9. I'd Like to Spend More Thyme With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know more flower fluff and romance and shit  
> Recap: They're fake-engaged and deciding on whose place to live in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! long time no see! writing is,,,, hard and so are college apps
> 
> i dont want to call it and just label this as abandoned because i do love this au but updates are gonna be  
> very slow from now on unfortunately
> 
> im really sorry for the short and late update i just? can't write? im not very inspired for this fic or any others but im trying! i promise!
> 
> enjoy!

The sunset filtered in through his curtains, splashing reds, oranges, and golds over Adrien’s painted walls.

He poked his head into the living room, finding his lovely fiancee curled up in his bay window, eyebrows drawn together as she guided her pencil across her paper. Warn sunlight illuminated her face, dark lashes throwing light every time she blinked.

_I am truly not going to survive this._ He thought absently, heart melting in his chest.

He knocked twice on the wall, trying not to pay attention to the way her shoulders were bared as her hair slipped from them when she turned. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you.” he managed to choke out.

Her smile was warmer than the sun tossing rays through the window. “No bother, what’s up?”

“When do you want to head to your place? Unless you wanna accept defeat now?” he winked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Not at all. How about now?” she untucked her legs from beneath her and padded over to him.

“Are you sure? Just imagine; coffee and sitting by the bay window and hours of luxurious sleep and a fully stocked pantry.” he took her hand and tugged her closer, a teasing smile on his face.

“I keep telling you, I would pay half and all these amenities would be limited.” she tapped his nose.

_“I_ keep telling you that’s not something I’m comfortable with.”

_“I_ keep telling you that’s not something _I’m_ comfortable with.” she retorted. 

“You're not comfortable with me being uncomfortable?” he shot her a lopsided smile.

Her eyes softened. “I hate you.” she pushed him gently. 

“You keep saying that yet we’re engaged?” he tugged her close. 

She gave him a look.

“I was joking, I swear. Just… compromise with me?” he took her other hand, thumbs skimming her knuckles.

“Stay with me first. Then we’ll see.” her smile was warm and teasing.

He sighed dramatically. “If you insist.” he tugged her closer still, arms around her waist and his nose pressed into her neck. “Take me home then.”

~

_“-Nino you_ know _I’m busy right now this better be the most important call of the century!”_

“Oh, really, what are you up to?” Nino grinned, leaning back in his chair and propping his legs up on his desk.

_“I’m gonna fucking murder you. I’m hanging up.”_

“Wait! Adrien called me.”

A soft muffled exclamation of ‘Adrien?’ blared from his phone. _“What did he say? Are they making out yet?”_

“He thinks this is a bad idea. The fake married thing.”

‘The what?!’ followed by shushing from Alya could be heard. _“I told them. I fucking told them. Is he calling it off?”_

“Not sure. I said something dramatic and hung up.”

_“I wish I could say I’m surprised._ ” Someone else could be heard insistently badgering Alya.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Tell Chloé to stop getting her luxury panties in a twist.”

Muffled squabbling blared from the phone, loud yelling accompanying it. Nino held the phone away from his phone, wincing. _“Listen you-”_

“Don’t act like you don’t know my name, Chloé.” Nino drawled.

_“Shut up. Tell me what’s going on with Adrien and Marinette.”_ she snarled.

Nino sighed. “What’s the magic word?”

Chloé hissed. _“You fucker I could ruin your career with one text so you better-”_

Nino could hear Alya scolding her girlfriend on the other side of the line.

Chloé huffed. _“Nino, would you please fill me in on the predicament Marinette and Adrien have found themselves in at this moment?”_ her voice was mockingly polite but Nino would take it.

“Well it’s not really my place…”

A string of swears followed.

~

The wind tangled in Marinette's hair, autumn freedom lifting her spirits.

Adrien's arms were fit snugly around her, his cheek pressed to her hair. She could feel his heart thumping happily in his chest which rose and fell with every breath he took.

They wove through the streets of Paris on her trusty vespa she had long since dubbed 'Ladybug'.

"Mari, this isn't the way home." his lips brushed her ear, her hair caught between them.

"I need to pick up something!" she yelled over the wind.

"Okay!"

Moments later they were stopped in front of a _Jardin des Plantes_ , his mother’s favorite place in the world. Why on earth they had ended up here, Adrien hadn't a clue.

The way Marinette’s eyes were sparkling bluer than the skies made his heart flutter and his skin tingle. “Surprise?” she blushed, her hair a mess from the wind combing through it. “I figured we could take a break from being cooped up all day and locked in our battle for apartments - which by the way I'm definitely going to win - so I thought some fresh air and fresh flowers would do us some good? I'm sure you've been here millions of times but I haven't and I was hoping you'd be a sort of personal tour guide and-”

“Marinette?” he rested a hand on her shoulder, fighting his want to cup her cheeks and press his forehead to hers. 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” he breathed. 

Her eyes immediately turned from still blue ocean to stormy sea. “You okay?” she brushed his cheek with her fingertips. 

Adrien sighed before offering her what he hoped was a charming smile and his arm. She held onto it, letting him lead her into the soft aroma of petals and greenery. “My mom used to bring me here a lot.”

“Oh yeah?” 

He nodded, eyes locked on the vibrant blooms tearing at the cobblestone paths that attempted to restrain them. “We’d just spend hours here. She'd tell me everything she knew about every plant from its soil to its petals. I… used to think it was boring.” he colored, eyes darting to Marinette. 

She smiled brightly, outshining the sun. “Boring, huh?”

“Mmm. She loved flowers. We had a really small garden at home that she adored but her heart belonged to this one.” his mother’s green eyes bloomed in his mind. Every time he blinked he could see her bright smile as she swept him up in her arms and gestured with a graceful sweep of her hand at the flowers smiling at their feet.

“Sounds like a green thumb runs in the Agreste family.” her tightened grip on his arm was the sole reminder that he wasn't the six year old boy being chided for picking a bouquet for his mother.

“Little bit.” he looked at her. All these gorgeous flowers and the only thing he wanted to look at was her. “Okay! Tour-guiding!”

She hid her laugh behind her fingertips.

“Shut up. As I was saying- these are irises.” he stopped them in front of the violet buds, the streaks of yellow flashing through the petals not nearly as bright as Marinette’s laugh.

“Wow I've never seen such _exotic_ blooms before. It's almost like they _aren't_ in your flower shop and literally everywhere all the time from french insignia to the plant pots on my windowsill.” she poked his cheek.

“Okay if you're such an expert why don't you act as _my_ tour guide hm?” he nudged her with his hip. 

“Fine.” she turned up her nose, guiding him to the small clusters of sunset, nasturtiums. “These are the orange, red, and yellow variations of the species named uhh ‘godet’ by Darwin himself.”

“Darling, Darwin was natural selection not plant naming.” he poked her. “And godet?”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I know skirts not flowers! It kinda looks like the cut of a godet skirt?” 

He laughed. “If you say so.”

“I do say so. And those…” she continued to drag him around the garden, labelling flowers as skirts and drawing laughs from his chest.

~

Marinette couldn’t sleep.

All of a sudden her mattress was too lumpy and her sheets were itchy. Even Adrien, his hand gently curled against her waist, felt out of place here.

She huffed and yanked her burning bedcovers from her body. She rolled out of bed, stomping her way into the kitchen.

She wanted to go home. This was her apartment and yet she wanted to be home. I’m going crazy. she thought absently.

She rubbed her forehead, pouring herself a glass of water. She was even starting to hate the way the water slid from the jug.

“What are you up to, Mari?” Adrien’s voice jolted her. She glanced over at him, watching him rub his eye as he staggered sleepily over to her. He set a hand on her waist, touching his forehead to her shoulder.

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. “Ask me.” she said softly.

“Mmf ask you what?” he half-whispered.

She huffed, not wanting to admit defeat. “Ask me if I’ll live with you.”

She could feel his smile against her skin as he spun her around. His sleepy eyes were smoldering as he stepped in her space and took her hand, his thumb skimming her knuckles. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Or Marinette Agreste I guess we have to talk about that. Although I like Adrien Dupain-Cheng but that’s neither here nor there. Marinette whatever-your-last-name-is, would you please move in with me?” 

Her breath caught in her throat at his intense green gaze. She let out a shaky sigh. “Fine.”

“The enthusiastic reply I had always dreamed of.” he teased, pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the Super late chapter and it was pretty rushed and short too so im s o sorry
> 
> also i dont know anything about skirt shapes or flowers so sorry if that information isnt correct? im just s or ry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr: [ ninoirs](http://ninoirs.tumblr.com)


End file.
